The Famous Siblings
by RobstenLover93
Summary: Bella, Emmett, and Jasper Swan have always been different to everyone else around the small town they live in but thats because they have a secret. They have to suffer enough of bullies and heartbreaks...isnt that enough for the Swan's? Im guessing not. *
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Bella's POV

Being a famous band with my brothers out of school is for sure the funniest thing to do in the world, but in school we're not even close to what we do out of school. In school we're geeks, nerds, the triplets picked on with no friends but each other but out of school I know all those bully's love our band and would do anything to meet us. People just think our ban was made by friendship and not my family, and bully's. Everyone also thinks that we're way older than 17, but litterly we aren't over 17 yet. I wish I was over 17 so I didn't have to go to high school anymore but with my luck that isn't happening any time soon.

Today was our first day back after our 1 week concerts, and I'm tired as hell and ready to go back to bed. I didn't care what I wore right now because I'm deeply tired and can't wait until today is over.

"Bella?" Emmett whined yelling a bit

I yawned before answering him.

"Hmm?" I asked tired

"Are you tired too?" he asked

I nodded my head trying not to close my eyes and falling back asleep. I didn't need this now, not before school.

"Of course, is jasper up yet?" I asked yawing again

"I don't think so" he said leaving the room

I heard a shriek come from jaspers room and a laugh, maybe this would wake us all up for once. Maybe just maybe today would be a normal day for a famous band in geek form while being in school, and on the record we have a C signing tomorrow morning at 10 am.

Half Way to School…

I shut my eyes slowly drifting off the road.

'Bella!" Jasper yelled grabbing the wheel

"Sorry!" I immediately said grabbing the wheel

Being the lead singer makes me have more work to do than the guys so I'm usually more sleepy. 'Cause I have to sign more CDs because of course they all love me more, than the guys so I sign more things than them. Last night we got into Seattle at 1 am, and it's an hour drive home so when I finally fell asleep it was 2:30, and I woke at 6 so you get why I'm tired.

At the School….

I pulled up and parked immediately letting the gadgets go, and closing my eyes while resting my head on the steering wheel, today will not be a good day I can tell.

'It won't be a good day' I thought

In 3rd period…

I slowly and I mean slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Bella's Dream-

I stood in a room with a velvet white gown on staring at myself in the mirror; I looked happy or sad one of them.

"Bella" Some girl called coming in.

"Alice, what if something goes wrong?" I asked her

She sighed

"Bella, nothing will go wrong he loves you and you know that, you love him defiantly when he saved you I promise" she said

"But…" I protested

'Bella, he's waiting at the end of that aisle for the love of his life. Now go make him yours for good" she said smiling

End Of Bella's dream

This dream really confused me but like normal the bell woke me up and I straightened my hair grabbing my stuff and leaving the room. I yawned once again and stuffed the stuff in my locker grabbing my stuff for history.

In 4th hour….

"'Bella what's up?" Em asked sitting down next to me for a project

"I fell asleep in English and I had a weird dream, nothing much" I said

"I see" he said smiling

"Oh! I'm sorry everyone go back to their seats, I do have partners" Teacher said

Emmett moved back to his seat and I sighed.

"Ok, Jessica with Mike, Emmett with…..Angela, Bella with Alice, Jasper with Maria…." He said continuing

With Alice Cullen? Is he crazy? It would have been better if he put the triplets together because then we wouldn't have to worry about exposing our secret. If our secret is exposed to anyone but our family we are defiantly screwed, and we don't need that.

"This project will be due next Monday, so you have all weekend" Teacher said

NO! We have concerts this weekend and no time for doing projects with other people, no way! Emmett raised his hand for us thankfully.

"Yes, Mr. Swan?" Teacher asked

"My sister brother and I won't be home this weekend for family situations so what should we do?" Em asked

YES! Save us Emmett, I don't need to go to its house.

"Well that's too bad! Get it done this weekend with your partner" he said

How am I supposed to do this with concerts all weekend? I can't have her come to the concerts and give her tickets, and then help after the concert, no I wouldn't ever be that stupid.

At Lunch…..

I sat down at our lunch table with the guys freaking out.

"We can't do this! Nobody and I mean nobody can find out" Jasper said half screeching

"I know that! Do I look deaf?" I asked

"No, but this weekend is going to be a disaster" Em said

Jasper and I nodded our heads sighing, this weekend is going to be a disaster.

After School…..

Jasper got in the driver's seat and I got in the back, and Emmett got in the passenger seat.

"Ready to go home then leave again 2 hours later?" I asked the guys.

"Yup, let's get this over with" Jasper said leaving the parking lot

At the Swan House…..

I ran in the house to my room not noticing the people in my living room.

Emmett's POV

People were in my house, and Bella didn't see already going up to do her essentials for the plane ride. It was Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, my middle school crush is in my house and I'm just staring at her.

"Emmett, where's Bella?" mom asked

"Um…Changing" I said

"Oh! Do you know these girls?" mom asked

"A little, why?" I said

"Because there here to see you" mom said making me leave


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Bella's POV

I hoped into the shower quickly not caring about its temperature, we have a plane to catch in 3 hours and it takes an hour to get there. So you get I have to be quick about my changing and shower.

"Bella?" Em yelled

"Shower" I yelled

Ah Shit! We have to meet Paramore, before the show. How am I supposed to get this all done and still have enough time to change in between songs and make it to Nevada in 8 hours? Ya having a pop band playing for a country one is strange but everyone else is busy, so ya. You can also blame Emmett because he loves there band and insisted we have them play at the half time show. Jasper and I didn't really care who we got, but we got this band thanks to our stupid brother.

"Emmett come here!" I called

I heard him barge in the bathroom.

"What is it sis?" he asked

"We have to meet Paramore before the show tomorrow" I said grabbing my towel after turning off the water

"Ah Shit! Thanks for reminding me I forgot" he said

I hoped out of the shower and he grinned.

"Maybe you should show those girls what they're missing downstairs" he said

"NO! Perv, now get out" I said making him leave

I brought the brush up to my brown hair and brushed through it willingly. Afterwards I got out my blow dryer and blew it dry until I could curl it but, first I put my clothes on then got out the curling iron. Once it was hot, I curled my hair so I didn't look like myself.

1 ½ hours later…

I finally walked out of my bathroom after 1 ½ hours going to pack. Ok, I'm already packed but I have to take the stuff out to the car. Once I got downstairs the sight shocked me.

"Well finally, we do have a project to do" Alice said turning around

She gasped at me I didn't look like myself but I didn't look like the singer either.

"Whoa, you're so pretty" Alice said

"Um…Thanks?" I questioned

"But I thought it was a family thing" rose asked

"It is its photos" mom said saving me

"Where are they? And why do you have luggage?" Alice asked

"You could say it's more of a reunion, and because we're staying" mom said saving my ass once again

"Arizona" I added to her rant

"Then why are you all dressed up?" rose asked

"You know grandmas" I laughed

They nodded, I was lying through my teeth and they're believing every word.

"Do you want us to go?" rose asked

I nodded and they got up and left, I didn't talk to my mother until I saw their car hit the road and screech off.

"Oh Thank You Mom! You saved my ass once again" I said hugging her

"You're welcome, now go you don't want to miss your plane" she said making me run out to the car

The driver John was waiting for us in the famous garage.

"Good Evening Miss Scott" he said at the tip of his hat

Ya, we go by different names, so what, and it's our choice.

"Thank You John" I said running back inside

I grabbed the guy's bags and ran back to the car giving them to John while getting in the back. Soon enough the guys jumped in the back and we said our goodbye to our parents giving each a kiss on the cheek. While we pulled out I looked to the house I wouldn't see until Monday morning at 1 am possibly later.

"Those girls have such squeaky voices" Em whined

"Huh?" I asked

"they talked to me, like you know which band we hate the most? It was US. They call Bella a whore and I'm just a stupid back up and jasper, well they think he's hot" Em whined

A WHORE? I'm not a whore, I'm just a girl being famous with her brothers.

"That's stupid" I yelled

"That's awesome" jasper said

I glared at my brother and he looked down, it would be awesome for jasper to be called hot but me being called a whore is not.

At the Seattle Airport…

I've ignored jasper ever since he said that in the limo and now I'm making my way to my seat in the plane, still ignoring him.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it for you" jaspers pleads

I ignore him, I don't really care for his pity.

"Bella, please look at me" jasper pleads

I gave up and looked to my brother tears in my eyes.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry" he said pulling me into a hug

Half way through flight to Nevada…..

I've had my head rested on jaspers shoulder since we got in our seats.

"Married couple?" the lady asked us.

"No, siblings" jasper said

"I'm sorry, didn't see the similarity" she said walking off

Jasper looks more like mom anyways; he has blonde hair and blue eyes just like mom. While Emmett and I both have brown hair and brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Emmett's POV

That Monday Morning….

Bella fell asleep in the limo so now at 12:30 am, on this Monday morning I'm carrying her inside not trying to wake her up because she needs her sleep. She doesn't need to fall asleep in English again and get a 0 for the day; she can't fail school unless she wants to give up the band. Nobody would want that either, I soon placed Bella in her bed and covered her up before kissing her head and going to my own room. I soon fell asleep.

At 6:30 am….

An annoying beeping woke me up out of my sweet dreams, but I was wrong it wasn't my alarm clock that was making the noise it was Bella.

"Beep Beep Beep" she said giggling

I soon enough was laughing with her and jasper was in the room, smiling.

"Get enough sleep Bella?" he asked

She nodded and he smiled again giving her a quick hug before going to change.

"Beep Beep Beep" she said until I finally stood up

She skipped out of the room when I notice she was all dressed already but had on different school clothes and her hair, was curly and she had make up on. She looked…hot. If she wasn't my sister I would totally date her.

"Bella! Are we dressing good today?" I yelled asking her

"Yup!" she yelled back

I went to my closet for my singer and opened the doors, everybody thinks this is just a spare room since nobody but family has been in it, but it has his clothes in it. I grabbed some regular jeans and a shirt that he hasn't worn yet and went to my bathroom to shower.

After Emmett's shower….

I threw the clothes and, and looked myself over. I didn't look to bad for getting woke up by my hyper sister. I brushed through my tangly hair and looked even better than I did before.

Downstairs…

I walked downstairs in the kitchen to see a good homemade breakfast with Bella smiling, she only did this when she was in a good mood or she wasn't tired. There were eggs, pancakes, bacon, and even smoked ham, and toast, and orange juice, it looks delicious.

"Looks wonderful Bella, but what's up?" jasper asked sitting next to me

"Why does something have to be up for me to do this?" she asked sipping her orange juice

"Jazz, she's just really hyper and not tired since she fell asleep in the limo last night" I said

Oh! I forgot, we have a CD signing today and get out of school early, how stupid am i? That's why we have to dress in our singer clothes and she has all that on.

"I get it" I said

At School…..

We had taken the Ferrari today and not the truck because of the signing later and nobody can know it's us, so ya. Jasper had only figured it out on the way here slapping his forehead when he did so.

"Ready?" I asked them

They nodded and we got out of the car making everyone stare at us. It was weird to have everyone staring at us but I don't think Bella really care because she was acting like Hilary.

"Hey Guys" Alice said coming up

So when we look nice we get treated different? Wonderful

"Hey" we all said

Alice said something to Bella and now the girls are gone. That left jasper and I standing there alone acting like idiots.

"Bro, we got nothing to do" he said looking around

"Well what did those freaks of girls go do?" I asked

"Freaks of girls?" someone asked from behind me.

I turned around to see none other than my middle school crush once again, Rosalie Hale. She looked mad, because one we called her a freak and two, Alice ditched her for Bella.

"So girls are freaks now?" Rose asked

"Never" I said

Jasper shrugged, and she smiled. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all maybe it will be, just maybe the signing won't be bad but knowing me it will be bad.

A couple hours later…

I felt tired and I haven't seen my sister since this morning, and now I see her sitting in English looking….different. She looked different a little bit, but not much like she was happy or something.

'Bella what time do we leave?' I asked her in a note

'20 minutes' she said

Yes! Finally I don't need to be here anymore! I honestly don't want to have to deal with this crap anymore because it can get really boring when you know it all already since your private tutor taught you already everything you need to know, so ya.

20 minutes later…..

Bella grabbed my arm dragging me out of the room ready to go I suppose, I didn't see Jazz come out of History so I got worried until I heard someone say "Boo!" behind me scaring me shitless. Bella laughed dragging me now to my locker while I threw my things it she tugged on my arm to get ready to go. Damn girl is really excited to go and sign a bunch of autographs for fans. Girls! *Rolls eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Bella's POV

I honestly really am not thrilled for the signing I'm just happy to finally get out of that school! My morning was very good and I need my afternoon to be better.

At music store

People were screaming some were fainting and some just stood by their friend's waiting impatiently to leave. I laughed this is so cool and way better than school. My favorite thing (notice sarcasm) is paparazzi and them buzzing to get pictures of us.

"Looks like our singers are here!" George said

Girls squealed and guys sighed watching me with love in their eyes. I rolled my eyes my back story was that I'm getting married (which I'm not). I'm only 18 I can't get married and people don't know that! I actually kind of wish some of them did because I'm tired of being single and it won't probably change thanks to my fame and life, and even who I am.

"Why don't you sing for us guys?" George asked

"Oh George! No!" I said

"Please!" people yelled

"sorry guys I'm wore out from the concert last night" I said

That night at home

I plopped down on my bed my hand hurting like crazy ready for sleep.

"Don't forget your homework!" mom yelled

I groaned hiding my face in my pillow ready for sleep but that wasn't happening any time soon. I had an essay to do and its due tomorrow! Who couldn't he give us some actual time to do the damn thing? Ok we've had a week but lady antebellum has so much going on I don't have time for school work! You try to be a famous band and have to go to school every day it's not easy!

Next Morning…

I woke to a loud beeping noise and I covered my face with my pillow wanting the sound to go away.

"Bellsy! It's time to get up!" Em said

"No!" I said covering my face

He grumbled something and my blanket was off of my cold body in seconds and I screeched, and I noticed my throat hurt. That can't be good.

"Em?" I chocked out

"Whoa! You okay?" he asked

I shook my head and I felt dizzy, I can't be sick not this week not this month. This month has just gotten started and we have like a billion concerts around the world. He put his hand on my forehead and ran to the bathroom, what was wrong with my head? He came out with a thermometer, and I gulped.

"Open" he said

I opened my mouth and he put it under my tongue. 3 minutes later I opened my mouth for him to pull it out, he gasped when he saw it.

"Lay down and go back to sleep Bella" he said

"what?" I chocked out

"your temp is 104, no school for you and rest your voice we need it next week" he said winking before leaving

No school? Means no having to turn in my paper, so good and bad with being sick. I picked up my blanket and put my head on my pillow before falling into a deep sleep.

Emmett

Seeing my sister sick is probably one of the worst things in the world and she defiantly couldn't come to school with a 104 temperature. She's rarely sick so when she is we don't let her go anywhere because she can be really contagious. When she's sick you get away and she knows that's the reason why people stay away from her when she even has a small cough. I mean I love my sister but not when she's sick. Also when Bella is sick she is cranky and I mean really cranky so I try not to get on her nerves.

At School

Jasper pulled up to the school in the truck and I sighed.

"It's different without Bella ain't it?" jasper asked

"Ya it is" I said

He laughed

"At least I'm not the only one that noticed" he said smiling

I smiled to and got out of the truck sighing. I didn't want to be here because im really tired from last night and I'm worried about Bella. Whenever she is sick its usually not 104 its barely over 100.

"wheres your sister nerds?" Jessica sneered

I ignored the bitch walking to the entrance.

"Hey! I'm talking to you" Jessica said stopping me

I ground my teeth together trying to control my anger.

"Jessica leave them alone" Alice Cullen said

"Sticking up for the nerds Alice?" Jessica asked

"Actually yes now leave!" Alice growled

She scurried off from us and Alice. She turned to us and smiled.

"So where is Bella guys?" she asked

"Sick" I said

"Oo! I hate being sick" Alice said

"why are you talking to us?" jasper blurted out

I elbowed him in the side for asking, if she wanted to talk so what.

"Its ok, I guess I was the first to grow up and stop harassing people" Alice said

Her grow up? She's only 4'11 I guess she could grow a little.

"Oh and not my height I meant my age I'm acting 18 not 6" Alice said

Ok….?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Alice

The only reason(s) I'm talking to them is 1. Because I'm tired of being a bitch to people and 2. I like jasper. Jasper swan, *drools* the hottest guy in the whole school who ignores me and I bullied. I don't know why I was such a bitch to people but I guess it runs in my family, since my brother is a dick to everyone to.

Emmett-

During 3rd hour I pulled out my music notebook and began to think of songs for our new album.

We Owned the Night

Jasper: Guitar Solo

Me: Tell me have you ever wanted  
>someone so much it hurts?<br>Your lips keep trying to speak  
>But you just can't find the words<br>Well, I had this dream once  
>I held it in my hands<p>

Bella and I:She was the purest beauty  
>But not the common kind<br>She had a way about her  
>That made you feel alive<br>And for a moment  
>You made the world stand still<p>

Bella and I:Yeah, we owned the night

All of us: You had me dim the lights  
>You danced just like a child<br>The wine spilled on your dress  
>And all you did was smile<p>

All: Yeah, it was perfect  
>And I hold it in my mind<p>

B and E: Yeah, we owned the night

E: When the summer rolls around  
>E: And the sun starts sinking down<br>I still remember you  
>Oh, I remember you<br>And I wonder where you are  
>Are you looking at those same stars again?<br>Do you remember when  
>B and E: We woke under a blanket<br>All tangled up in skin  
>Not knowing in that moment<br>We'd never speak again  
>But it was perfect<br>I never will forget  
>When we owned the night (x2)<p>

Yeah, we owned the night

The song sounded...good in my head but what would it sound like not in my head and Bella singing?

'Hey Emmett" Alice said

I jumped in my seat trying to close the book.

"You write songs?" she said snatching the book

Well time to move…again. Why don't we just go on tour now and make up the songs on the way?

"Emmett…i don't know how to describe these there just…wonderful" Alice said reading more

I smiled, Bella and jasper sometime used my songs but not often though I think this one will be used in our album as much as jaspers songs usually are and im happy someone likes it.

"B and E?" She asked

"Bella and Emmett" I said

"Do you guys actually sing these?" She asked

Lie!

"No I just do it for fun" I said

"Really? You should though and i mean it, these are good songs you could become famous!" Alice said

Only if you knew pixie, only if you knew. You'd be shocked to death and instantly tell everyone in the whole world, I know it.

"Well…sorry for intruding but it seems its time for 4th hour" Alice said going to the door smiling

Shes crazy, I can see shes only talking to us because she likes jasper.

Later that day

I quickly dashed to the truck before lunch hour ended and eagrly called Bella.

"Hmm?" she aske sleepy

"Bella! How ya feeling?" I asked

"Fine I guess, you ok? You sound…wrong" she said quietly

"Alice found my song book" I said breathing hard

"I'll be there with the Ferrari middle of 5th" she said hanging up

Well, now just to tell jazz were leaving for the rest of the week. I ran abck into the school and found jasper in a unapporiate position. I cleared my throat and he jerked away from Alice blushing. She kissed his cheek and skipped off.

"What the hell dude?" I said

"Bro, you know ive had a crush on Alice for like forever why ruin it?" he asked

"Did she kiss you or did you kiss her?" I asked crossing my arms

"She kissed me no joke!" he said with his arms up in surrender

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice read my song book, so Bella's coming to get us in 5th" I said

"Dude this is why I told you to keep it at home, we could be exposed" Jasper said while we walked to biology.

"But it was a new song one that wasn't published" I said

"That's all she saw? Because we came up with our name and names in the notebook" Jasper said whispering the last part

"I'm pretty sure that's all she saw, if she did we're screwed" I said walking into the biology room.

He nodded and went to his seat and I went to mine. This day couldn't get any worse could it?

"Hey Emmett, guess what?" Alice said sitting down

I had always sat alone and this was just great, not!

"You sit there?" I guessed

"Ya! I guess so" Alice said smiling

15 minutes into biology

"Emmett and jasper your leaving" mr. banner said making me jump up and leave instantly

Jasper laughed at my face when we got outside heading for the Ferrari.

"What?" I snapped

"You look like Alice was about to kill you" he laughed

I rolled my eyes at my brother hoping he would shut up.

"Just because she now kissed you doesn't mean things will be so good!" I snapped again

"Whoa! brother did you get enough sleep last night?" had asked

I grumbled a "no" and he led me to the car where I would probably pass out


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Jasper

As I got in the back of the car Bella threw me some clothes to change into and I quickly changed and Emmett slipped in the front changed to.

"Where to Hilary?" I asked

"Home for now but then we have to pack and leave" she said

"Where are we going?" em asked

"We're going to France to see Uncle Marcus for the week to get away from the drama" she said

Ok?

"But why are we dressed as our people then?" I asked

"We have to preform when we get there and the jets bathroom is to small" Bella said

"Jet?" I asked

"Mom and Dad's early birthday present to us, we'll be the only ones on it which is a good thing so we can get what's going on" she said pulling into the driveway.

France? Jet? Awesome I can't wait until I get to see the inside of it, I bet it's awesome and we have our own pilot but who knows. I already miss Alice = (.

"Jazz you okay?" Bella asked

"I like Alice" I blurted out

She laughed

"I know that Jazz" she said

"She kissed me today and it's made me miss her" I said

She rolled her eyes and went inside to pack. I sighed my life is not going well this week.

1 year later…

While Bella wrote a new chapter of her book I made a new song.

*Dancing away with my heart by Lady A*

Emmett: I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song  
>Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball<br>Bella: I can still feel my head on your shoulder  
>And hoping that song would never be over<p>

All: I haven't seen you in ages  
>Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are<br>For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful  
>And dancing away with my heart<p>

Emmett: I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes  
>Bella: And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind<br>all: I can still feel you lean in to kiss me  
>I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me<br>[ From: . ]

All: I haven't seen you in ages  
>Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are<p>

All: For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful  
>And dancing away with my heart<p>

Emmett: You headed off to college at the end of that summer  
>And we lost touch<br>all: I guess I didn't realize even at the moment we lost so much

Bella: I haven't seen you in ages  
>All: Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are<br>For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful  
>And dancing away with my heart<p>

All: Nah, nah, nah, nah (x3)

All: Away with my heart

All: Nah, nah ,nah, nah (x3)

"Emmett what's that?" Bella asked coming over

She hadn't talked much since we graduated, just like we thought those people played us and one broke my sisters heart and life.

"a song I just made" I said

"I wrote this earlier" she said handing me something

*when you were mine by Lady A*

*Piano solo*

Words spoken, my heart open,  
>No I never had butterflies like that,<br>We danced in the moon glow,  
>Your hands moved slow,<br>You kissed me on the lips,  
>Swore I wouldn't look back.<p>

It was just like we were flying, in another time,  
>I felt the world was ours for the taking,<br>When I fell into your eyes,  
>Never a doubt that we would make it if we tried,<br>You promised you'd never break my heart,  
>Never leave me in the dark,<br>Said your love would be for all time,  
>But that was back when you were mine.<br>When you were...

Here, with me, I thought we'd be,  
>Stronger than the past,<br>Better than the ones before,  
>How did I fool myself in thinking,<br>We had it all...

I felt the world was ours for the taking,  
>When I fell into your eyes,<br>Never a doubt that we would make it if we tried,  
>You promised you'd never break my heart,<br>Never leave me in the dark,  
>Said your love would be for all time,<br>But that was back when you were mine.  
>[. From: . .]<br>When you were...  
>What if this was it baby?<br>What if this was our time?  
>Maybe we're all past saving,<br>I'm gonna give you one try,  
>You better think twice,<br>Before you leave her behind.

And what if the world was ours for the taking?  
>When I fell into your eyes,<br>Never a doubt that we would make it if we tried,  
>You promised you'd never break my heart,<br>Never leave me in the dark,  
>Said your love would be for all time,<br>But that was back when you were mine.  
>When we were in love,<br>Do you remember the time,  
>When you were mine?<p>

Ooooooh...

(That was back when you were mine)  
>What if this was it baby?<br>What if this was our time?  
>(Back when we were in love)<br>Back when you were mine  
>(That was back when you were mine)<br>Back when we were in love,  
>In love...<p>

You said you'd be there,  
>You'd said it'd last forever,<br>I guess you never really meant it baby  
>Did you baby?<p>

"wow bella that's great!" I said

"Thanks I thought I could sing most of it with you in the background of course" she said

"it sounds like you" I said

"and yours sounds like you" she said

"it should sis" I said

"ya I guess" she said grabbing her paper back


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

Once we got everything settled with the new songs I would try to sing tonight I went to change. After I hoped out of the shower and curled my hair I decided to get ready.

"what should I wear?" I asked myself

I found a pink and black dress and some black heels and put them on _**(AN-clothes on profile) **_

"Damn sis you look great" jasper said

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" I said

He actually didn't look to bad for dressing himself.

"that's good…right?" he asked

"yes jasper that's good" I said giggling

Ever since we left forks and started our world tour I have had t0o pick his clothes because he was horrible at it. Leaving forks was probably the best thing for our band and us.

"oh be nice, im getting it" he said

He had started choosing his own clothes at our last concert in New York and now he's going to continue.

"Okay jasper, you need help. Lose the tie" I said

He took the tie off and I loosened his shirt up a bit.

"go change into some jeans" I said

He left the room to change, and I sighed looking around. We have been living on a tour bus for the past year and now im getting tired of it. The tour bus was big and we had our own rooms but it could really get boring.

"You okay bells?" Emmett asked coming in

I never had to find clothes for Emmett because he was a big boy.

"Im good, im just tired of this damn bus!" I said

"after this concert we got 2 weeks off, why don't we go see dad and mom?" he asked

"in Forks? God no!" jasper said

"Dude! They live in Seattle now remember? We wouldn't even have to go near Forks" Emmett said

"Oh ya…sorry I guess I forgot" Jasper said

"so if we go….you'll keep me away from Forks?" I asked turning to Emmett

"I promise baby sis! We'll be so busy we won't even think of forks" he said

I smiled and huggedmy brother tight, before finishing my outfit and hair for our concert in Maine.

Later that night…

I watched the fans scream in the audience and smiled, there are so many Maine people.

"Hello Everyone! First song tonight is Dancing Away with my heart*

I always loved jaspers guitar solos.

*dancing away with my heart by Lady A*

*Jasper guitar solo*

Emmett: I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song  
>Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball<br>Bella: I can still feel my head on your shoulder  
>And hoping that song would never be over<p>

All: I haven't seen you in ages  
>Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are<br>For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful  
>And dancing away with my heart<p>

Emmett: I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes  
>Bella: And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind<br>All: I can still feel you lean in to kiss me  
>I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me<br>[ From: . ]

All: I haven't seen you in ages  
>Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are<p>

All: For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful  
>And dancing away with my heart<p>

Emmett: You headed off to college at the end of that summer  
>And we lost touch<br>all: I guess I didn't realize even at the moment we lost so much  
>Bella: I haven't seen you in ages<br>All: Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are  
>For me you'll always be eighteen and beautiful<br>And dancing away with my heart

All: Nah, nah, nah, nah (x3)

All: Away with my heart

All: Nah, nah ,nah, nah (x3)

"Next will be When you were mine" Emmett said

I smiled at my brother and saw my other brother sitting at a piano.

*when you were mine by Lady A*

*Piano solo*

Words spoken, my heart open,  
>No I never had butterflies like that,<br>We danced in the moon glow,  
>Your hands moved slow,<br>You kissed me on the lips,  
>Swore I wouldn't look back.<p>

It was just like we were flying, in another time,  
>I felt the world was ours for the taking,<br>When I fell into your eyes,  
>Never a doubt that we would make it if we tried,<br>You promised you'd never break my heart,  
>Never leave me in the dark,<br>Said your love would be for all time,  
>But that was back when you were mine.<br>When you were...

Here, with me, I thought we'd be,  
>Stronger than the past,<br>Better than the ones before,  
>How did I fool myself in thinking,<br>We had it all...

I felt the world was ours for the taking,  
>When I fell into your eyes,<br>Never a doubt that we would make it if we tried,  
>You promised you'd never break my heart,<br>Never leave me in the dark,  
>Said your love would be for all time,<br>But that was back when you were mine.  
>[. From: . .]<br>When you were...  
>What if this was it baby?<br>What if this was our time?  
>Maybe we're all past saving,<br>I'm gonna give you one try,  
>You better think twice,<br>Before you leave her behind.

And what if the world was ours for the taking?  
>When I fell into your eyes,<br>Never a doubt that we would make it if we tried,  
>You promised you'd never break my heart,<br>Never leave me in the dark,  
>Said your love would be for all time,<br>But that was back when you were mine.  
>When we were in love,<br>Do you remember the time,  
>When you were mine?<p>

Ooooooh...

(That was back when you were mine)  
>What if this was it baby?<br>What if this was our time?  
>(Back when we were in love)<br>Back when you were mine  
>(That was back when you were mine)<br>Back when we were in love,  
>In love...<p>

You said you'd be there,  
>You'd said it'd last forever,<br>I guess you never really meant it baby  
>Did you baby?<p>

The song was absolutely me, and I could tell of Emmett's face he loved it. After the concert I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" I said looking up

"My fault sorry" he said

I stared in the green eyes before fleeing to find Emmett. I found him in his dressing room and just barged in.

"Hey you okay? You look like you saw a ghost" he said closing and locking his door

"Emmett we picked the wrong songs tonight" I said

"why? I thought we did great" he said

"we did but…they're here, I don't know how or why but I ran into him" I said pulling my knees to my chest

"the ones not to be named?" he asked

I nodded and he sighed.

"great just great" he said

Kill me now!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

Once Emmett had told jasper he blew up. He continued to say that they were crazy and he didn't know why they would be here in Maine but then I reminded them of us leaving for Seattle in the morning and he sighed happy.

"at least we now know they wont be in Forks" Emmett said

"Ya, they must be here for college" I said

"but they don't know anything! Did you see HER grades? When I hacked in to the computer to change something I looked and damn, she barely passed her classes and her exams, god!" Jasper said

Jasper has resented her the most since graduation and couldn't wait to leave forks. When we finally did leave forks for tour jasper cheered.

"jasper, what did you do in the computers?" I asked mad

"doesn't matter now don't worry" he said

I glared at him making him sigh.

"with all our absences they weren't going to let us graduate and I changed it" he said

He handed me a paper, and I looked at it to see our names and no graduation, because of absences.

"You're the best Bro" Emmett said

"Thanks Emmett" he said

When I went to sleep that night I still dreamt the same thing for a year and a half.

Bella's Dream-

I stood in a room with a velvet white gown on staring at myself in the mirror; I looked happy or sad one of them.

"Bella" Some girl called coming in.

"Alice, what if something goes wrong?" I asked her

She sighed

"Bella, nothing will go wrong he loves you and you know that, you love him defiantly when he saved you I promise" she said

"But…" I protested

'Bella, he's waiting at the end of that aisle for the love of his life. Now go make him yours for good" she said smiling

End of Bella's dream

I always woke at that part and its always confused me. Who was I marrying? And why was alice Cullen helping me get ready? God I hope this doesn't come true.

"ready for seattle bella?" jasper asked

"No" I mumbled yawning

We sat on the plane sleepy, or at least I did.

"tired bella?" Emmett asked

I nodded and went over to the comfy bed.

"sleep tight, I'll wake you when we land" he said

Bella's dream-

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad" the pixie said

"you're lucky alice" I said

"I'm not lucky I'm just loved!" she said giggling

I rolled my eyes at her.

"are you and Emmett and jasper going to sing?" she asked

"No, I plan on having a break" I said

"You're 26 years old! You need to live a little" she said

"and I've been doing that since I was 16 alice I think 10 years is enough" I said

"ya I guess…I miss my Jazzy have you seen him?" she asked

"no the only guy I've seen is my husband" I said

"yes I know blah, blah. I don't need to hear about what you know you'll do on your honeymoon" she said shuddering

"do you know where he's taking me? He refuses to tell me" I said

"I can't tell you, you know how he likes surprises" she said

I sighed and looked to her.

"you suck" I said

"Thank you" she said giggling

End of Bella's dream

"Bella!" Emmett yelled

"Hmm?" I mumbled

"we're landing in 10 minutes get up" he said

I stretched and got up rubbing my eyes. That dream was different and again the only person around was that girl.

"you mumbled something's, like "you suck" and something like "tell me". It was so weird" he said

"sorry Em it was to a totally different person in my dream" I said

"phew!" he said

I laughed and looked out the window when I heard the tires touch. I quickly changed in the bathroom and grabbed my carry on's.

"here we are, back to the place where it all started" Jasper said

I sighed, would my dreams come true? I now know I have 7 years until I get married, wonderful.

"let's go" Emmett said

We walked off the now boarded plane and looked inside. When I went to get my luggage I saw her.

"My babies" our mother cried hugging me

"it's been to long mom" I said

"im never ever making my babies go on tour again, I missed you too much" she said

"we're only here 2 weeks" I said

"That's just enough time for us to catch up. Where are your brothers?" she asked

"right here mom" Emmett said coming up

She hugged him now and then jasper.

"come on lets go home, we have new neighbors moving in today" she said

Great I bet if they have sons my mom will never stop to set me up if their older.

"come on boys! Keep up" I said laughing

They caught up fine and we went out to our mothers car.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

Mom drove to the house and I loved the sight **(house on profile). **They had moved since we graduated high school and I love the house already. There were 3 cars on the outside of the house and theBugatti Veyron was just beautiful. The red and black color was so me and its like a small inside.

"mom what are these?" Emmett asked looking at his car

His car was silver and was a Bugatti Veyron 16.4. _**(Links fort cars on profile)**_

"well your father and I got some extra money so we got you these" she said

I squealed and jumped out of the car running over to the red and black car.

"is this one mine? I hope so because I love it" I said admiring it

"yes that's yours, the motorcycle is jasper and the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 is Emmett's" she said

I got in the car and saw all of the great features had and got out to hug my mother.

"Thank you Mom" I said

"Your father saw that car and said we had to get it for you, its not even available in the US yet" she said

"I love it, thanks again mom" I said kissing her cheek

"This is awesome!" Emmett said checking out the car

I giggled and went inside the house to see my father.

"Daddy" I said

He scooped me up in his wide arms.

"welcome home princess" he said

"im glad to be home daddy" I said

I have always been his princess since our mother couldn't have any more kids and I was the only girl they had with the 3 of us.

"that's good princess. Do you like your car?" he asked

"very much thank you" I said

"have you met the neighbors yet?" he asked

"I just got here" I said laughing

"come on, I'll take you to meet them" he said standing up

We went out the door and followed the side walk thing and he knocked on the door of the beautiful house **(house on profile). **

"Coming!" someone yelled

The person at the door had carmel hair that was curled to perfection and those emerald green eyes.

"Hello Charles" she said

"Hello neighbor, this is my daughter Isabella" he said

"Oh its so good to finally meet you! Charles has told me so much about you and your brothers. You know I have 3 kids your age. They're coming home tomorrow for the weekend how about we set something up?" she asked pulling me in a hug

"Um sure? That sounds great" I said

"Your 19 right? My kids are 19 and I just don't want you to be younger because they don't get along with younger people much" she said

"I'm 19" I said

Technically in my Hillary form im 24 but in real form im 19….almost.

"I'm so sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Esme Platt" she said

"Platt?" dad asked

"my husband and I divorced a year ago, we share custody of our kids and I moved out here just because I was lonely and needed some place that wasn't so big and all with the traffic" she said

"tell me about it" dad said

"im sorry about your divorce" I said

"oh its okay, actually ever since our divorced our friendship became better. I guess we weren't meant to be married" she said shrugging

"that's good" I said

"ya" she said

I went inside the house (because she said we had to set something up) and looked around. It was a beautiful home for a divorced mother.

"so when are you free?" she asked

"Im here for 2 weeks with nothing to do" I said

"That's perfect! How about your brothers?" she asked

"we tend to stay together in things so they're free to" I said

"That's wonderful! My kids fly in tomorrow and might want to sleep since it's a long ride so hows Sunday?" she asked

"fine, what time are we talking?" I asked

Please be after 1.

"2:30 pm sound good?" she asked

"perfect" I said

After I left and went back home I found my room and gasped, it was beautiful. The bed was black and had white sheets and purple pillows and there were so many windows facing the woods, down the hall was a bathroom and 2 big doors so I decided to open those doors. The closet had stairs and a closed hot tub and it was a closet! After looking around I squealed running to find my mother.

"Thank you so much" I said hugging my mom

"she found her room I guess" dad said laughing

"im glad you like it honey" mom said

"like it? I love it!" I said

After that I went to find the guys.

"Emmett! Jasper!" I yelled

I found them in the game room.

"on Sunday we have to go to our neighbors house to meet her kids" I said

"ya, ya playing game" they said

I rolled my eyes and went to my room and layed down on my bed, this is going to be a long 2 weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's POV *AN- im going to stay in her point of view for most things but it will change

Sunday came way to fast and next thing I knew I was throwing on some jeans and a t shirt and putting my hair up in a ponytail.

"our sis is back Jazz. Remember when she always used to but up her hair? She never does when she's Hillary" Emmett said

"Oh shut it Em, I just don't want to be too fancy. What if these kids don't have much money like us? I mean they won't, we're billionaires but you know what I mean" I said

"ya I guess" he said

He messed up his good looking hair and I rolled my eyes, guys. When will they learn?

"We're leaving!" jasper yelled to our parents

"have fun" they yelled back

I walked outside and the guys followed. Their was an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish outside along with a red BMW M3 convertible and they were not so expensive but nice cars.

"Stop it!" I yelled to my idiot brothers

Jasper had tackled Emmett and they were playing around.

"sorry sis, guess we forgot" jasper said standing up and brushing off his pants

I had made him put on some jeans and a t shirt, because I mean she might have daughters!

"Ya we forgot, not used to actually meeting new people" Emmett said

"don't do it again!" I said pissed

They knew I got pissed easily since we left forks a year ago, and I didn't take peoples shit anymore.

"really we're sorry, don't get mad" jasper said

They stood in front of me and went over to the ladys place. I didn't want to meet her children and I believe they didn't want to meet me so I hid my face in Emmett's big back.

"Coming!" Esme yelled rushing

She opened the door and looked wide eyed at my brothers.

"wow…oh sorry welcome boys welcome girl" she said giggling

"Hello Esme" I said not removing my face from Emmett's back

"she's nervous around new people" jasper said

I smacked his arm when Esme wasn't looking.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his arm

"Oh do you need some ice?" Esme said

"that'd be good" he said walking in with her.

Emmett walked in behind him grabbing my hand and I squeezed It real tight but he was used to it. When we first started our band I was always nervous and grabbed Emmett's hand and squeezed real hard and he's gotten used to it.

"are you okay now?" esme asked jasper

"fine, thank you" he said

"my kids should me down soon. My daughter had to dress them presentable. She'll probably gasp at your jeans and t shirts" Esme said

I knew she had a daughter! She had to have a daughter, I mean who would get her Carmel hair and those eyes?

"my one daughter is adopted, because well after I had my twins I couldn't have anymore children and she was just so lovely" Esme said

"how many daughters do you have?" Emmett asked

"2 and I have a son" she said

I glared at my brother while he smirked, he would get a talking to when we returned home.

"Kids come on!" Esme yelled up the stairs

"coming!" a girl yelled

I dug my nails into my brothers skin when I saw the girl.

"Hi! I'm Alice" she said

She didn't recognize us, good. Wait a minute…if she's here…he's here, oh shit!

"Dave" Emmett lied

They both are going to use their stage names.

"Charles" jasper lied

"Oh! That's so nice your father named you after him" Esme gushed

"Izzy" I said

Sometimes I liked to be called Bella and sometimes Izzy so ya. I just cant believe she doesn't remember us. Jasper looks pissed but Emmett and I are the only ones that notice that.

"Rosalie! Get your fat ass down here" she yelled

I think Emmett had lust in his eyes, he still liked the girl I know that so I whispered in his ear something.

"You tell I kill you" I whispered in his ear

He nodded and I rest my head on his back, if I would of known this I would of never agreed to come here.

"Im coming!" she yelled

When she came down I think Emmett was going to break so I punched his back.  
>"Ow! Will you stop doing that?" he asked<p>

"does she get pissed easily?" Esme asked

"Oh ya, ever since we graduated she has had the smallest temper" jasper said

"why?" she asked

"someone broke her heart after months of games and lying. She's had the smallest temper since and hurts people when she gets mad" Emmett said

"Oh im sorry. If my kids ever did something like that to someone I would die" Esme said

Too late.

"ya" Rosalie said trying to shyly smile

They had never told there mother.

"Alice do you know where your brother is?" Esme asked

"He went out with Tyler" Alice said

"He knew we were going to have company! Call him and make him come home" Esme said

"Okay geez" she said picking up a phone


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

After a short phone call she looked to her mother.

"he'll be here in 20 minutes. He had to pick up Tanya" alice said

"Tanya?" jasper asked

"Tanya is Edward's girlfriend, he took her to a concert in Maine the other day and she had got a ticket for Sunday to come to Seattle" alice said

I think my heart broke into 2 parts again and I had to restrain myself.

"girlfriend? Since when?" Esme asked

"You know mom! Ever since he broke up with that girl on graduation, remember? You cried?" Rosalie said

To many reminders of that day. I was going to break down on the floor as soon as he walked in that door. I heard a car pull up and grabbed a hold of emmetts shirt.

"You okay sis?" he whispered while they didn't look

I shook my head no and he sighed.

"You'll be okay, just hold onto my shirt and don't look" he whispered

The door opened and Esme dashed over. I kept my face in my brothers shirt trying to restrain myself.

"Hello Esme" I suppose Tanya said

"Hello dear, it's been a year since I saw you last I almost forgot all about you" Esme said

I gripped the shirt harder and I knew if I handled it any harder it would break and the girls would stare.

"You're going to break my shirt sis" he said

"Sorry" I said losing my hard grip

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Be nicer to your sisters" Esme said a few minutes later

I had to restrain to giggle; the name Anthony is so old.

"Sorry" he said

His voice was still velvet like it was a year ago.

"don't worry about it! Your our older brother I think we deserved it" alice said

You desrve a lot more than what you know.

"it's getting kind of late" jasper said

"ya I guess it is. Would you like to meet another time? Since not all of us were here this time" alice asked

"sure, whats good for you?" Emmett asked

"Wednesday" they all said

"okay…? What time?" jasper asked

"same time as today" Rosalie said

"Kay well bye" they said

I let go out of my brothers shirt and dashed out the door but the slut stopped me.

"I didn't know if you met me I'm Tanya" she said

"I know exactly who you are now let go of me" I said

Alice and Rosalie looked to me curious.

"let go of her lady" Emmett hissed

She let go of me and I ran back home and up to my room ignoring my parents. I sunk down on the wall and just cried my eyes out, I didn't care anymore.

"Bella? Oh Bella!" mom said coming in

I cried in my mothers chest silently.

"who were they? Are they nice?" mom asked

"Its them mommy" I said

"Them? You mean the people who broke my babies' hearts?" she asked

I nodded in her shirt still sobbing.

"im so sorry hunny, you don't have to go back" she said

"I know" I said sniffling

"did they recognize you?" she asked

"No, I hid behind Emmett" I said

She laughed.

"come on downstairs Emmett says we all need to talk" she said

I made my way downstairs with my mother.

"im sorry bells! We don't have to go back I promise, you should of seen jasper he blew up as soon as we walked in the door" Emmett said

"You didn't do anything it was all me. I didn't know they were her children" I said sniffling

He again hugged me and I rest my head on his chest.

"I am never ever going to see her again! I'd rather be stuck on our bus" jasper said

"me to" I said

"don't leave us! We wont see you for another year and I'll start to cry at night" mom said

"maybe going back on tour would be for the best…." Emmett said

"I think it would, did you see how Bella reacted to him? She broke mom! She broke down, all her protection around her heart just broke! He took her heart then broke it in two, it took us 4 months to get Bella back to normal. Now he has a girlfriend and he still owns her heart, if we leave we'll start over with her crying and stuff but I doesn't matter because if we leave she'll eventually forget all about them, we all will" Jasper said

"jasper…." Mom said

"please mom this is for the best" jasper said

"Renee honey, our babys need to be protected and them being here and those people being next door they wont live right, if I would of known I wouldn't of bought this house" Dad said

"You promise to visit?" mom asked

"every holiday, we'll send postcards from where we are each week" I said sniffling

"You promise? Because if you don't I will make you come back here" she said

"we promise" we all said

"we'll stow your cars away in the garage and stay away from them" Dad said

"when do we leave?" I asked my brothers

"tonight" they said

I nodded sighing, 3 days here and now we're going back to the bus.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

2 years later *3 years since graduation*

I laughed along with my brothers. After our sudden departure from Seattle the magazines were buzzing with news. We had taken 2 weeks off so we rented hotel room after hotel room until the 2 weeks were over. I didn't have the dreams anymore which made me happy, maybe I changed my future. It had taken me a month and a half to restore and stop mourning and next thing I knew it was Christmas. We had visited our parents and since her children were gone I visited Esme. She gushed and said she was sorry but I was wrong one of her kids was there and it was the one I really didn't want to see.

FLASHBACK

I was sat next to Esme while she talked when I heard footsteps.

"Izzy you never really met my son. This is Edward he was just back to get something" she said

He had his mother's hair and eyes but the rest must have been all his father's features. Ever since I left in the summer I had written so many depressing songs I had to buy a new notebook each day.

"hello" he said

"Hi" I said

I was lucky I was able to talk with him, but I guess I got over it.

"I just had to get this Mom" he said holding something up

"I hope she says yes Edward" she said

Great, now I know he was never mine.

"me to" he said going for the door

Once he left I looked to Esme.

"he said he was going to give her my old ring, I refused to give it to my ex-husband and gave it to my son to give to his fiancée in the future. He said he's going to do it when he has his father around and all her family, I really hope she says yes I love Tanya to death" Esme said

"she seemed nice when I saw her last" I lied

Tanya is just a lying skank.

END OF FLASHBACK

So now this is where I am. Standing at a wedding reception I don't want to be at. The guys told me I didn't have to go but I told them I would be fine and I am. I actually don't care anymore, he never loved me and I've gotten over him so he can marry whoever he wants.

"so then she says…."oh my god my dress" and she has no dress on! I mean the thing was white and big! You didn't miss the dress" Emmett said commenting on some show we did

I giggled at my brother, being 21 meant I could drink and I loved it. Maybe in 5 years my dreams will come true.

"Izzy! You made it" alice said coming up

She hadn't managed this wedding or the reception but I know if she did my wedding I would be pleased.

"ya I guess I did" I said

She had married a guy named James a few months ago and I haven't seen her wear short anything since.

"you know I don't really like Tanya I mean the girl he dated in our senior year was the one I imaged marrying him" she said

We had never told her and I don't plan on it. Esme was overjoyed and told me on New Years she had said yes happy, and I shyly smiled. Alice and I have gotten to know each other more and one thing I now found out, she's madly in love with my brother. It had been a shock to my brother when I told him and he's not been so mean to her since.

"really? What was she like?" I asked pretending not to know myself

"she was nice and shy, I always thought she was hiding something but to Edward and tyler them dating was just a big game. my boyfriend at the time was her brother and they never left each other alone and when he broke up with her on graduation I never saw her again. For college I broke up with my boyfriend and Rosalie here's and they disappeared, like high school didn't matter anymore. I still don't get today why they left" she said

This is so strange to be hearing about myself.

"what was her name?" I asked again

"her name was Bella, and according to Rosalie she was plain but to me she looked just fine. I mean not everyone can look like a super model right izzy?" she asked

"right" I said

"this one day she dressed nice as ever and looked like Rosalie kind of and I decided to finally grow up and be nice to her so I did. After the break ups like I said I never saw her again and I missed her for some reason" she said

Wow, this is so weird. Don't you think it would be weird to hear about yourself? It really is weird.


	13. Chapter 13 Please read until end of page

Chapter 13-

Bella's POV

That night when I went to sleep the dreams came back.

(Bella's Dream)

"Mommy!" a little girl said walking up to me

"what is it baby?" I asked kneeling down to her height

She grabbed my hand and led me somewhere.

"Daddy!" she said

He came out and I smiled.

"hello beautiful" he said

"hey there handsome, so why was I brought here?" I asked

He grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him.

"because I love my wife" he whispered in my ear

"I love you to husband" I said kissing him

"Icky! Mommy, daddy that's gross" the little girl said

He pulled away and picked up the little girl.

"now this is a family" he said

I smiled as he tucked me under his arm.

"I love you so much" I said

"I love you to" he said

(End of Bella's dream)

I shot up in my bed and Emmett woke staring at me.

"Bells? You okay?" he asked

"fine" I mumbled

"did the dreams come back? Because we can call your therapist" he said

"No, im okay they aren't back it was just rough night" I said half lying

I didn't want him to know the dreams were back because I would be ruined again. After a couple months of the dreams I got used to them and enjoyed knowing my future, the only people in my dreams so far are alice and him and that little girl. When they figured out about my dreams they took me to see a therapist and I hated every minute of it. The lady didn't do anything but talk about her own problems and I just sat and listened, but I finally had enough one day and told her I was never coming back. She argued with me but I told her again I was never coming back.

Emmett also argued with me and told me I had to go back for my dreams that didn't go away until a few nights later. The minute I woke up the next morning I told Emmett they had went away and he smiled happy. I had never got used to the dreams until they went away. Those dreams were telling me something but I didn't know what. Maybe they were trying to tell me on how my future is planned out?

"Ya for me to. She got married Bells, I loved her…and she didn't love me" Emmett said

"I know Emmett im sorry, it must be really hard for you" I said

He laughed.

"me? You love the groom of last night and now he's married, how does that make you feel?" he asked

"I loved the groom not anymore" I said

"than why do you dream of him? I know you lied to me bells but it doesn't matter right now if you love him so what? I don't blame you" he said

"you don't?" I asked

"No I don't, we may love them but we aren't getting them back any time soon. So how about some coffee and we can go walk around town?" he asked

"Okay" I said getting up

I changed into some sweat pants and a tank top and looked at my brother, he had on jeans and t shirt. I walked in the kitchen to see jasper pouring coffee in a mug.

"hey going for a walk?" he asked

I nodded and grabbed some coffee.

"mind if I join you?" he asked

"of course you can join us" I said sipping my coffee

Emmett grabbed some coffee and I grabbed my flip flops before walking out the door. Since we had to go to that wedding yesterday we were staying at a hotel in Seattle, we rented the penthouse because we had the money and didn't want a normal hotel room for the few days we would be here.

"you look tired sis" Emmett said

"No duh, its only 3 in the morning" I said sipping my coffee again

He sighed and we went out the back door finally returning to the ground floor.

"are you okay bella? I know last night was hard on you" Jazz said

"im okay I guess, I'll get over it" I said

"Bella…don't lie to me. You won't get over it…you love him way too much" he said

"im trying to deny my feelings jasper, he's married" I said

"he won't be for long, he doesn't love her that much" he said

"how do you know that? Huh?" I asked

"I don't know, it's just a feeling" he said

"Im sorry for being so mean Jasper" I said

"its okay, you're a girl…they get cranky a lot" he said

"I am not!" I said gasping

"sorry bella! Im so sorry I didn't know" he said hands up

Idiot!

_**AN- wow! I had some many people favorite this story when I added some more chapters, but I like reviews more. This chapter is a lot shorter than the other chapters and its less interesting. Now please after you read this review just for me. I will eventually make some of bella's dreams come true but I don't know which ones, you'll have to review to find out what happens when they return on tour. What will happen with the new marriage? And alice? And who is Rosalie married to? Give me some ideas for the people, now please REVIEW! **_


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella's POV *AN- I might do Alice's POV next chapter*

When we arrived in LA a few hours after I woke up I jumped off the bus to stretch and get some real food. I grabbed my wallet and walked to the nearest store and walked in. I went down an isle looking for something when I saw the blonde hair and blue eyes of Tanya De-Cullen.

"Hey Izzy!" she said seeing me

"hi Tanya, what are you doing in LA?" I asked

"Eddie doesn't like to spend money on me so we came here and im going out with him tonight to a concert" she said

He hates that name, that's one thing I learned about him in 6 months.

"how about you?" she asked

"Just making my way back to Phoenix" I lied

"That's awesome! Edward and I will be heading back to Chiacgo next week" she said

"what band are you going to see tonight?" I asked

Please don't be my band.

"I can't remember the name but it starts with an L" she said

Great, not!

"so wheres your husband?" I asked

"at our hotel, I needed to come to get something" she said

I nodded and said my goodbyes going to find myself some food. Phoenix my ass, I'm not going to be there for a couple months. When I paid for my things i got back on the bus and found Emmett and jasper playing video games.

"guess who I ran into?" I said

"who?" they asked pausing the game

"Tanya" I said

"The newly married Tanya?" Jazz asked

"No the old Tanya. Of course that Tanya you dumbass" I said

"why is she here?" Emmett asked

"to see our concert, so you know what that means" I said grinning

"uh oh jazz, sis is breaking out her sound book" Emmett said

"no, we're singing songs that we sing but Im going to do something that Tanya will be pissed at Hillary for" I said

"oh shit! Come on lets find out what songs we gotta do tonight" Jazz said standing up

We went to the music room and sat on the stools.

"I want to do We owned the night" I said

Emmett wrote it down and I smiled, now hmm.

"Just a Kiss?" jazz asked

Emmett wrote it down again.

"Dancing away with my heart" Jazz and I said at the same time

We all laughed and I grinned.

"When you were mine" I said

"Bells that's your song…." Emmett said

"I know" I said

He wrote it down and I smiled.

"Singing me home" Jazz said

"one more" Emmett said

"Our kind of Love" I said

"are we doing them in that order?" Emmett asked

"No, I'll figure something out and give it to you tonight" I said taking the paper

That night after I changed into my jeans and shirt I took care of the list and made copys and went to find the guys. After giving them the list they grumbled a "No" and I glared.

"wait where's singing me home?" Jazz asked

"I replaced it with As you turn away" I said

"But…." He said

"Just get ready and don't forget to read the bottom" I said

I had planned to embarrass Tanya tonight with asking for newlyweds and the light dawning on her. That is where As you turn away comes in.

"Boys! Dave! Charles! Get your butts out here" I yelled right before we had to go on.

The boys came up to me and mumbled the word "Bitch" so I slapped them.

"OW!" they said

"don't call me a bitch" I growled

Just because it has been 3 years doesn't mean that I don't get pissed easily anymore. They know I get pissed easily and always try to avoid making me mad. I walked out on stage and smiled at my fans with the guys behind me rubbing their arms.

"Well everyone tonight is special to many people, can the spotlight find a newlywed couple?" Emmett said in the microphone

The spotlight searched for a couple and not like I wanted it landed on someone else.

"well we don't really don't care who the spotlight lands on, this is for all newlyweds out there" Jazz said

*Our kind of Love by Lady A*

Here we go

You wear your smile like a summer sky  
>Just shining down on me and you<br>I swear your heart is a, a free bird  
>On a lazy Sunday afternoon<p>

I love the way that you were up for anything  
>Never worried 'bout what people say, that's right<br>Oh, that's right, what we got is

Just like driving on an open highway  
>Never knowing what we're gonna find<br>Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
>Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love<p>

Mmm, that's our kind of love

Skipping rocks and leaving footprints  
>Down there on the riverbank<br>Always holding hands, never making plans  
>Just living in the moment, babe<p>

You get me laughing with those funny faces  
>You somehow always know just what to say, that's right<br>[ From: . ]  
>Whoa, that's right, what we got is<p>

Just like driving on an open highway  
>Never knowing what we're gonna find<br>Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
>Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love<p>

That's our kind of love

Oh, that's right, baby, you and I  
>What we got is<p>

Just like driving on an open highway  
>Never knowing what we're gonna find<br>Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
>Whoa, oh, oh yeah<p>

Just like driving on an open highway  
>Never knowing what we're gonna find<br>Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up  
>Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love<p>

Ooh, that's our kind of love  
>Whoa, that's our kind of love<p>

1, 2, 3, here we go  
>Ooh, yeah<br>That's our kind of love, girl  
>Don't ya know it?<p>

AN- I'm only giving you this chapter because I have more than 5 reviews, when I get over 10 reviews I will post number 16 and so on. Now hit the blue button and please review! ~TwilightEmily


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alice's POV *Starting at the wedding*

James was watching me as I danced with my family and I hated it. Ever since we had gotten married he had been abusing and raping me and I really don't have the guts to tell my family. He told me if I tell any of my family or friends that he would kill me and them. I told him I didn't believe him and he slapped me across the face for saying that and I never doubt him again.

"Izzy! You made it" I said going up to her

My legs hurt like hell walking up to people and dancing.

"ya I guess I did" she said

Okay off that subject.

"you know I don't really like Tanya I mean the girl he dated in our senior year was the one I imaged marrying him" I said

I loved Isabella, she was the nicest girl in the whole world and these 3 people make me wonder if they are hiding something just like the swans.

"really? What was she like?" she asked

"she was nice and shy, I always thought she was hiding something but to Edward and tyler them dating was just a big game. my boyfriend at the time was her brother and they never left each other alone and when he broke up with her on graduation I never saw her again. For college I broke up with my boyfriend and Rosalie here's and they disappeared, like high school didn't matter anymore. I still don't get today why they left" i said

"what was her name?" she asked again

"her name was Isabella, and according to Rosalie she was plain but to me she looked just fine. I mean not everyone can look like a super model right Izzy?" I asked

"right" she said

"this one day she dressed nice as ever and looked like Rosalie kind of and I decided to finally grow up and be nice to her so I did. After the break ups like I said I never saw her again and I missed her for some reason" I said

After izzy left I went and found my new "sister".

"hey alice" Tanya said

"hello bitch" I said

"im your sister now, isn't that wonderful?" she said ignoring the bitch part

"Oh ya" I lied

I hated that Tanya was now my sister because shes just a big slut! I went and found my brother talking to some guy.

"I hate Tanya" I said

"alice…" he said

"no! I fucking hate Tanya, you wont even take her to moms island. I bet if you married Isabella Swan you would be happy!" I said mad

"Bella disappeared alice" he said

"I don't care! If you wouldn't of broke her heart she would still be here" I hissed

"Alice…Bella was a nerd in high school" he said

"and she liked you! I had to break up with the love of my life because of you and Isabella. If you wouldn't of been such a dick to her I wouldn't be married to James and we would all be happy." I said mad

"Alice…." He started

"I'm not finished! Tanya is a slut, and she's probably cheating on you! I bet you if you would of stayed with Isabella she would be the one in the white gown out there and you would be happy and you would take Isabella to our mothers island. You're taking Tanya to LA! She grew up in LA her whole fucking life, if she really loved you she would of argued with you to take her some place nicer" I said mad

"alice, Tanya doesn't deserve to go there" he said

"I know but you gave her moms ring! If you two divorce you'll never see the ring again" I said

He laughed.

"You really think I gave Tanya moms ring?" he asked

"Um ya?" I asked confused

"it's just a replica of the ring, the real ring is stored away" he said

"did you even like Isabella?" I asked

"her name was Bella!" he said mad

"you do like her! You wouldn't say that if you didn't like her" I said giggling

"shut up alice" he mumbled

"why did you break up with her if you like her then? " I asked confused even more

"we went to different colleges, so what" he said

"ya I know but if you wouldn't of broke her heart you could of made it work" I said

"alice our schools were a thousand miles apart" he said

"you could Skype! And holiday breaks are still available. You never introduced her to mom or dad and if you would of stayed with her mom would of loved her to death" I said

"it doesn't matter anymore alice! It's done and over with" he said leaving

That guy will never admit to himself that he still likes that girl.

AN-finally alice's point of view! Yay! Edward is in this chapter the most with alice and a bit of Izzy for when alice talked with her. How do you think Tanya and Edward's marriage will go now that he knows he still likes Bella? Well now that I have 11 reviews I'm posting this. How about 4 more for chapter 17? I know you want it! Now click the big blue button and please oh please review! Also, Happy Birthday Edward!

~TwilightEmily


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alice's POV

James eventually found me and I sighed. Great time to go "home".

"You ready to go home and play baby?" he slurred

Great he's drunk, that's even worse. I led him out to the car and put him in the passenger seat before getting in the driver's seat and driving "home". Once we got home and I got him on the couch he slapped my face laughing and I just let him beat me.

"you wanna play baby?" he asked taking off his shirt

"please James not tonight" I pleaded

"you know you want me baby" he said reaching for my shirt

After letting him hurt me he passed out and I put my legs close to my chest crying. I used to love james before he started to abuse me and now after our sudden marriage he has gotten drunk and abuses me. I want to leave him but I don't have the guts to leave him because he will kill my family and I cant let that happen over a stupid mistake. After he was passed out for a couple of hours I called Rosalie and Jacob (AN- not Jake Black).

"alice? Why are you calling me at 1 in the morning?" she asked

"Rosalie…can you come pick me up?" I whispered

"did you and james get in a fight? Because you can always talk it out Jacob and I do all the time" she said

"No we didn't fight, can you just come get me and come in?" I whispered

If I woke James I will die.

"Okay im coming honey, I'll be there in 10" she said hanging up

I silently stood up and pulled on some underwaer a bra and some comfy clothes and grabbing my phone, the only thing I had and kicked James in the gut.

"Alice?" Rosalie said coming in

She gasped at the sight of James.

"did he pass out?" she asked

"sort of, lets go" I said

"alice, we need to call an ambulance" she said

"No! the god damn thing deserves to die" I said

"what'd he do to you alice?" she asked mad

I pulled up my sleeves on my arms and my pant legs to.

"oh my god, he did that?" she asked

I nodded with tears in my eyes before Rosalie took me to her car carefully.

"how long has he been doing it alice? Does mom know? Or even dad? Dad will kick his fat ass to hell for doing that to his baby girl. Why didn't you tell me? Oh god alice im so sorry" she said

"um since we got married, no, no, and um James told me that if I told he would kill me and my family" I said

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! How dare you believe him?" she said pulling in her driveway.

"im sorry rosie, I promise I'll be better" I said tears in my eyes

"come on lets go inside" she said

And inside we went.

Bella's POV

Many people smiled at my favorite song.

"next will be As you turn away" I said

*As you turn away by Lady A*

Standing face to face  
>Wrapped in your embrace<br>I don't wanna let you go  
>But you're already gone<br>Now you kiss my cheek  
>Soft and bittersweet<br>I can read it in your eyes  
>Baby, this is our goodbye<p>

Nothing more to say  
>Nothing left to break<br>I keep reaching out for you  
>Hoping you might stay<br>Nothing more to give  
>Nothing left to take<br>I keep reaching out for you  
>Reaching out for you<br>As you turn away

Let go of my hand  
>So I can feel again<br>Nothing's going to hurt as much  
>As that final touch<br>No we can't be friends  
>Cause I don't think I could take seeing you<br>And knowing where we've been  
>I hope you understand<br>[From: . ]  
>Nothing more to say<br>Nothing left to break  
>I keep reaching out for you<br>Hoping you might stay  
>Nothing more to give<br>Nothing left to take  
>I keep reaching out for you<br>Reaching out for you  
>As you turn away<p>

One step my heart is breaking  
>One more my hands are shaking<br>The door is closing  
>And I just can't change it<p>

Nothing more to say  
>Nothing left to break<p>

Nothing more to give  
>Nothing left to take<br>I keep reaching out for you  
>Reaching out for you<br>I keep reaching out for you  
>Reaching out for you<br>As you turn away

As you turn away  
>As you turn away<p>

The song was a bit different then the first song about love and stuff but it didn't matter. After the concert I went backstage and sat down for autographs and the guys sat next to me. I had signed about 50 posters when I saw the blonde hair and blue eyes of Tanya and the bronze hair of the guy I loved.

"Hey!" she said

"Hello, what would you like on this?" I asked

"just your signature please!" she said

After signing her thing she left with her husband and Emmett looked to me.

"You okay?" he mouthed

I nodded and continued to sign the papers. This was going to be a long night.

AN- got alice's and bella's point of view in this chapter. Rosalie knows that alice is abused by James! now please click the big blue button and review! 5 more reviews for 18!


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alice's POV

Once Rosalie knew the whole truth she went and got out her husband's gun mad.

"Rosalie if you kill him they will put you in jail" I said

"not if they don't find me" she said dashing for the door

I went upstairs and looked to her husband.

"Did you do anything?" I asked

"Yes alice, she's to mad" he said

"No shit" I said

"Alice there is no reason to swear…" he said

"yes there is! My husband of 2 years abused me" I cried

I sobbed uncontrollably and he said nothing. Why me? Why am I such a bad person? What did I do to deserve this?

Bella's POV

The next morning when I woke up I knew that we had moved and we have another concert tonight. We have moved state and we weren't actually there yet but the concert wasn't until 8 tonight so we still had time at 6 in the morning.

"Bella? Why up so early?" Emmett mumbled from across the room

"no reason, go back to sleep" I said

He quickly went back to sleep and I slipped on some flip flops and a robe and walked out the bedroom door. I saw our driver still driving at 6 in the morning, I don't get how he does it but he knows how to drive straight through the night. I believe he sleeps during the afternoon or he's just used to staying up. He has tan skin and brown eyes, and he thinks I'm really hot but he's twice my age and well…twice my age!

"good morning Miss. Scott" he said

"Good morning" I said yawning

He chuckled as I yawned and I had an urge to glare at him.

"how much longer?" I asked

"about an hour, you three were out like a light when you got to your rooms" he said

"Ya it was a long night" I said

"Seemed like it" he said

About 3 hours later Emmett walked in rubbing his eyes with just some pants on while I played on my computer.

"How can you be so awake at 9'o clock?" he asked

"I've been up since 6 and I had coffee," I said shutting my laptop

"Of course, you did. Want to take a walk around?" he asked

"When you change! I don't think people would mind you being shirtless but you know…." I said

"Oh ya" he said leaving

15 minutes later, he returned with some jeans and normal t-shirt on and I rolled my eyes, people. They think girls take forever to change into something and it took him 15 minutes to put on jeans and a t-shirt.

"And you say I take a long time" I said

"Shut up" he mumbled opening the door

We walked off the bus and he yawned also making me yawn.

"Don't do that," I mumbled

He chuckled and sipped some coffee I do not realize he had. When we walked we walked by an alleyway that had a store at the end.

"Hey Em, I'm going to go here…" I said pointing to the store

"Be careful," he said

I nodded and stepped into the alleyway, already regretting it. When I was half way to the store, I heard a smack and my world went black.

MANY HOURS LATER (Still in B POV)

I heard a beeping sound and I just wanted it to turn off.

"Bella? Are you awake?" I heard a man ask me

I didn't want to answer the man, so I stayed quiet.

"Bella?" they said again

I still stayed quiet.

"Bella its Emmett, god Bella tell me you're going to wake up" he said

I heard someone talking in my mind. _**Isabella, it is time for me to introduce myself. **_i was confused, who was introducing themselves? _**My name is Susan and I am 27 years old. The necklace was my best friends and she gave it to me. Now I have got my list and given it to you. When you return on tour you will find a list on your night stand but you are to keep the necklace into you're 27 years old yourself. Have fun! **_Susan? _**Yes Bella? **_Why is this necklace so special? _***Susan laughs* this necklace has been brought down from millions of years it protects you. Now that alleyway, stay away from it and only go into it with your necklace on! If you go in that alleyway without the necklace again, you will be killed. We do not need that and if you are killed the heirloom and this will be bad. Now please stay away. **_I promise Susan, I will stay away and please call me Bella. _**Of course Bella, remember the list. Now speak to your brother. **_Thank you and I will. _**Good, goodbye. **_

"Emmett?" I said

"bella! Doctor!" he said yelling the last part

A doctor rushed in with a nurse behind him he checked my vitals and the nurse made sure I was okay.

"does your head hurt Isabella?" doctor asked

"Bella, and no" I said

"Bella, do you have any pain?" the doctor asked

"in my neck" I said

He nodded and checked my neck.

"you should be able to leave in a few hours" he said leaving

After the nurse checked me once more she left to.

"Emmett…what happened?" I asked

AN- bella attacked! Who was it? And rosalie's mad! Just a reminder, rosalie's husband is NOT jake black, his name is Jakob Nova, or Jake for short! Keep reading and reviewing!

~TwilightEmily


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Emmett's POV

I walked from my room rubbing my eyes to see bella.

"How can you be so awake at 9'o clock?" I asked

"I've been up since 6 and I had coffee," she said shutting her laptop

"Of course, you did. Want to take a walk around?" I asked

"When you change! I don't think people would mind you being shirtless but you know…." She said

"Oh ya" I said leaving

I went and took a quick shower and got dressed and returned 15 minutes later.

"And you say I take a long time" she said

"Shut up" i mumbled opening the door

We walked off the bus and i yawned also making her yawn.

"Don't do that," she mumbled

I chucked and sipped my coffee. We walked by an alleyway and I saw her look at the store.

"Hey Em, I'm going to go here…" she said pointing to the store

"Be careful," I said

I sipped my coffee once more and waited for my sister to come back for her to come back. I suddenly heard a bang and saw my sister on the ground passed out. I dropped the coffee cup and ran over, there was no one in sight so I pulled out my phone and called 911.

"911, how may I help you?" they asked

"my sister was just knocked out in the alleyway! Send the police!" I said

"may you tell us where the alleyway is sir?" they asked

I told them where it was and hung up. Once I got my sister to the hospital I told the police everything I knew and they went to search for the person.

MANY HOURS LATER

"Bella? Are you awake?" I asked as the machine started to go haywire

She stayed quiet.

"Bella?" I asked again

She still stayed quiet.

"Bella its Emmett, god Bella tell me you're going to wake up" I said

I'm going to break, if she does not wake up. I can't lose my sister!

"Emmett?" she asked faintly

"bella! Doctor!" I said

The doctor rushed in with bella's nurse behind her and they started to check her over.

"does your head hurt Isabella?" the doctor asked

"Bella, and no" she said

I smiled I knew she hated Isabella.

"Bella, do you have any pain?" the doctor asked

"in my neck" she said

He nodded and checked her neck.

"you should be able to leave in a few hours" he said leaving

The nurse checked her again and then left.

"Emmett…what happened?" she asked

"Bella…you were knocked out in the alley way and I dropped my coffee running over. There was no one around and I called 911. I told the police where I was and ran you to the hospital. After they had, you admitted I told the police all I knew, and they went to find the person. They have not returned and jasper and I watched over you in the last 8 hours. Then you woke up…" I said

"do you know? I mean…do you know who it was?" she asked

"No, they said they would search but when I ran to you no one was in sight" I said

She mumbled something and again closed her eyes.

"sleep, its been a long day" I said

She nodded and settled in ready for sleep to take over her body. Why Bella? Thank god I was with her…if not she could have been raped by the person.

Alice's POV

The next morning I woke in a strange room and remembered the night before. I had called Rosalie and told her, she left the house with a gun, and I sobbed. 3 hours later, she returned saying something about dad and hate. She did up the guest room quickly and I went in there and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

"alice…you up?" Rosalie asked from behind the door

"ya" I said

She came in with a platter of some delicious looking food.

"you didn't have to…" I said

"it was Jake, whenever we have guests in the morning afternoon or dinner time he always makes them something delicious" she said

"that's nice of him, does he always do that for any person? Family or not?" I asked

"Yes, that's why I love him. Once on our way home from dinner, he saw a man shivering in the corner of a street so he pulled over and handed him a blanket and his left over dinner. The guy thanked him for everything," she said

"wow, I wish James would be that nice…" I said

"don't worry, you know Emmett's dad right?" she said

"of course, he's the town chief" I said

"ya, well I ran into him and he asked how I was. Then he brought up Emmett, his sister was knocked out this morning and now he's on the search to find the person. I told him about James and the abuse and he said he would take care of him right away" she said

"Rosalie…" I said mad

AN- uh oh! What is Alice going to say? You know she's mad, so what will she say? Sorry for jumping to Alice's point of view when I was getting to Bella's attack. I will eventually go back to it. So please click the BIG blue button and review, more reviews equals more updates!

~TwilightEmily


	19. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 *AN- 20 chapters, that's unbelievable! Your reviews persuade me to continue, so please review*

Alice's POV

"I know you're mad Alice…but you're my sister I need to keep you safe," she said

"the whole town will know in matters of hours Rosalie! James will find out I told you and I will die" I said starting to sob

She hugged me while I sobbed for around 10 minutes.

"Alice…James has raped you right?" she said

I nodded.

"did you ever consider…you could be pregnant?" she asked

"N-no-o. I-I n-ever c-considered t-that" I chocked out

Could I be…pregnant? God I can't be a single mother.

"Come on let's take you to the doctor" she said

We left the house and she pulled up to the hospital. 20 minutes my name was called.

"alice Cullen" they called

Rosalie and I walked back behind the woman. She came to the room and smiled at us.

"who am I examining?" she asked

Before I could say my name, Rosalie spoke.

"both" she said

I looked to my sister confused.

"I took a test and it came back positive, I just want to be sure," Rosalie said

She nodded and handed her some paper dress, and she went and put it on.

"and you?" she asked

"I um…" I said

Rosalie came out then and lay on the bed.

"Lift your shirt," she said

Watching my sister made me wonder.

"Yes, Mrs. Nova you are indeed pregnant, about 6 weeks," she said

Rosalie squealed hugging me, she always loved children. She told me to change next, I changed into the stupid paper gown and walked out, and she said the same thing for me, to pull up my shirt.

"well, Ms. Cullen it seems you are 18 weeks" she said

My eyes winded at the woman, 18 weeks and I figure out now? Oh god, James must not have used a condom that time he raped me.

"Congrats. both of you…" she said

"Thank you, come on alice" Rosalie said

I was 4 ½ months pregnant and I didn't even know!

"It's okay Alice, I set you up an appointment in 3 weeks for your 5 month checkup," Rosalie said

"I'm pregnant, he got me pregnant. Oh Rosalie" I cried

"shh" she said soothing me

After we got home, I noticed we were alone.

"You know alice…Jake and I haven't slept together in 2 ½ months" she said

My eyes widened at my sister, she cheated on her husband? (AN- *shocked* I know I shouldn't be shocked right? It's my story *laughs*. Now I'm going to stop Alice's POV here, just to make you curious and review *hint, hint*)

Edward's POV *AN- first time yay! Trust me, his POV won't be too long*

Taking Tanya to LA was easy and she liked it, even though she grew up there. I don't get why she was in forks Washington the day of my graduation but back then, I was glad she was. I now wish I would have never met Tanya, and right now, she wouldn't be committed to me forever. I was 18 when I met Tanya and I thought she would be a nice person, so I broke Bella's heart.

I knew she liked me, and my feelings soon grew for her but my mind told me to break her and talk to Tanya. I tried to forget after graduation but alice would just remind me of breaking her heart every time I saw her. Alice had changed her personality for Bella's brother and because of college and family issues she broke him to. She cried for weeks saying she loved him so much and she missed him.

Many weeks after she stopped crying she went back to Forks to see him, and came back saying they all had disappeared after graduation. I immediately felt bad for what I did to my family and her family. All 5 of them moved after everything that had happened and alice couldn't find them and no one knew where they went. The night after those 3 people visited our mother and us (AN- chapter 10!) alice sobbed saying the Charles guy looked just like her jasper.

I was going to give Tanya our mothers ring but I knew I would not get it back if we divorced (AN- oh they will, just you wait *winks*). Even though alice thought I gave her our mothers ring I didn't. I had a different ring made that didn't look to much like our mothers ring but tanay would never know…would she?

"Eddie…" Tanya said

I hate her calling me that and she knows it but wont stop!

"it's Edward, Tanya" I said

"How much longer?' she whined

That's one thing I hate about her, she whines…a lot. She hates long travel and we've been on this plane for 4 hours with 2 more to go to get to Chicago. (AN- seems like he doesn't really love Tanya eh?)

"2 hours, deal with it" I said

"okay" she whined

God, she's annoying. Why did I chose her again?

AN- alice and Rosalie pregnant! Who's the baby daddy to Rosalie's baby? Is it Emmett? Who do you think? I hope you enjoyed Edward's POV maybe I should do It more often… seems like he stills likes Bella and doesn't like Tanya to much…how long should their marriage last? Not long let's say that, REVIEW!

~TwilightEmily


	20. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

Bella's dream

"it's your turn Ali…" I said straitening (sp?) her hair

"what if he leaves me? I mean Vanessa isn't his! It wouldn't be bad if we divorced and James, god" she said panicking

"Alice Cullen! Jasper will never leave you and he doesn't care of Vanessa is his or not, he loves her to. And James, alice…he's locked up for good and won't be getting out anytime soon. You don't have to worry so much" I said

She took deep breaths.

"ya I guess you're right, god that's why you're my best friend" she said

"I know ali, now go become my sister" I said

"oh I will" she said

End of bella's dream

Now I'm going to be alice's sister? God…

Alice's POV *back to Rosalie and alice, yippee!*

"you cheated on Jake? Rosalie Cullen-Nova you knew better!" I said mad

"I know, and I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean—" she said as I cut her off

"you didn't mean to what? Have sex with another person?" I said

"alice! It was a one night thing, I was drunk" she said

"that doesn't fix this! Did you even know him?" I said mad

"yes, well…you see" she said

"what?...Rosalie you didn't" I said realizing

She burst into tears.

"I didn't mean to do it Alice, he never knew it was me. I changed into my clothes and fled before he even woke up, I saw his house alice. They had record labels everywhere in the house, there were tons of them but I was too drunk to see the name on the bottom. Their famous alice, all 5 of them famous" she said

"Rosalie…who hides that while in high school? No one" I laughed

Them famous ya, right.

"alice, I saw it. I looked at one, and it read _**Best Album of the Year**_" she said

"who Rosalie who?" I asked

"I saw a _**Lady**_" she said

"Lady Antebellum?" I asked

"that's it! I couldn't remember" she said

Those 3 were lady antebellum? I would have to ask Izzy when she came back…

2 weeks later…

Being 5 months pregnant is tough. I started to show and I just cried, and cried. I didn't want to be pregnant but I couldn't kill another person.

"hey alice!" I heard someone say

I turned to see Izzy she lightly smiled at me.

"hello Izzy" I said

"You're pregnant right?" she asked looking to my slightly bumped stomach

"yes, is it that noticeable?" I asked

"not really, you cover up good! How ya been?" she said

"I've been good, you?" I asked

"Ya, they found him…you did hear right?" she said

"ya I heard. Were you okay?" I asked

"Just hit my head a little, no big deal." She said

"so who was he?" I asked

"he said his name was James and now he's in jail…he also raped his own wife! Can you believe that? He's going to prison for life, for abuse rape and whatever he did to me" she said

My eyes widened, James. He was going to jail for life? That mean he's not out to get me? Oh thank the lord. (AN- James woke up and did not see alice so fled quickly and was in the alleyway when bella got there, you get it?)

"That's good! What happened to the lady?" I asked

"they don't know, she said she fled when he passed out drunk" she said

"oh wow, I would have fled to" I said

I was the one who fled.

"ya I know. So you far are you?" she asked

"5 months, ive only known for about 2 weeks" I said

She would know right? She is the girl next door.

"izzy can we talk in private?" I asked

"sure" she said

We sat in my car and I took a deep breath.

"are you Bella? I mean Bella swan?" I asked

"why do you care?" she asked

"Bella! I care because I changed…we all changed for your family and you disappeared!" I said

"didn't seem like it alice, you guys broke up with us. He broke up with me for that slut!" she said

"he doesn't like her" I blurted out

"he married her alice" she said

"but he doesn't love her bella! He took her to LA! She grew up in LA but she liked it because she likes him. Our mother owns this island and he refused to take her there" I said

"why are you telling me this?" she asked

"Bella…he likes you….not Tanya, I thought he gave her our mothers ring but he didn't, he gave her a replica! I asked him bella, at the wedding I asked him when you fled. He defends you…" I said

"alice…" she said

"please believe me, he doesn't love Tanya. He knew you had feelings for him, and his feelings grew for you, why can't you believe that?" I asked

"alice…I know what happens in this" she said

"You do? What happens?" I asked anxiously

"well…" she said

_**AN- what will Bella say? 2 chapters in one day, just for you. Chapter 22 is still in the process of being made and I won't be on this weekend so you'll have to live with this. I hope you like this chapter, now please review!**_


	21. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Bella's POV

She knows who I am and now I'm about to tell her about how I know that everything will turn out fine.

"I've had dreams…" I said

"Dreams?" she asked

"Ya about the future…" I said

"What about it?" she asked

"Alice…you're going to marry my brother," I said

"Which one?" she asked

"Jasper!" I said

"Any others?" she asked

"When I'm 26…in my dreams I marry your brother," I said

"EEP!" she said

I covered my ears when she did that.

"Im so happy!" she said

"Alice…im barely 22" I said

"Ya that means you have 4 years of planning," she said smiling

I rolled my eyes and now she asked a question I've been dreading.

"Bella…are you and your brothers a famous band?" she asked

"Alice" I warned

"Just tell me, is that why you disappeared? I promise I won't tell anyone if you are," she said

"Yes" I said

"Yes?" she asked

"Yes alice that is why we disappeared" I said

"Were you famous while in high school?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"Your attack, was it real?" she asked

"Very much real" I said

She sighed.

"What was your bands name?" she asked

"Alice I can't tell you that" I said

"Please, I won't tell Rosalie and I will let you guys do it AND if I have to I'll call my brother back here for this I will, oh please" she begged

I stayed quiet; could Emmett jasper and I tell them the truth after all this time? I don't know if I could trust them…

"Rosalie first, then you can call your brother now drive" I said

She smiled and drove off. 10 minutes later, she pulled up to a house and smiled once more.

"She lives here with me and Jake, he's her husband," she said

"Aren't you married?" I asked

"No!" she said immediately

I put my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I'm a bit edgy on the subject" she said

"Alice…can I trust your family with this?" I asked

"Bella! I promise you can trust me and Rosalie, people do change after high school," she said

"Ya I guess," I said

She got out and I took out that list quickly.

_**Alice Swan- will be 27 when handed necklace. Do it quickly and quietly, Love Susan **_

I got out of the car and followed Alice to the door.

"Rosalie? Jake?" she called out

Rosalie came down first and saw me immediately.

"Hello Izzy" she said smiling

"Hello Rosalie" I said

Alice smiled.

"Jake's out again, so it's just me" Rosalie said

"That's okay, Izzy?" Alice asked

I noticed I was a lot taller than Alice and about the same height as Rosalie.

"Why don't we sit?" I asked

We sat down on the couch and I took a deep breath.

"Rosalie, we went to high school together" I said

"We did? I never noticed you…" she said

"That's the point, you never noticed me because I wasn't popular and I wasn't Izzy," I said

"Ya I guess, in high school I was a bitch to people," she said

"Yes I know," I said

"So Izzy who were you exactly in high school?" she asked

"Bella Swan, I'm still Bella but right now not so much," I said

She looked shocked to know who I was.

"Why did you lie? I mean do you not trust us?" she asked

"Not really, after graduation not so much" I said

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me? Please tell me you can…," she begged

"I don't know Rosalie…" I said

"Please, oh I'm sorry I broke your brothers heart, I'm sorry my brother broke yours I knew you liked him" she begged

"Rosalie…" Alice said

"What?" she asked

"You're taking this out of hand, we don't s deserve to be forgiven so easily" Alice said

"Im sorry Bella, alice is right I took this way out of hand," Rosalie said

"Not its okay Rosalie, ask all the questions you need to" I said

"Are you sure?" Alice asked me

I nodded and I heard Rosalie take a deep breath.

"Why did you leave? I mean why did you leave after graduation?" she asked

"Because we couldn't stay in Forks or Seattle or any town in Washington anymore so we left our parents the night after graduation," I said

"If I tried to apologize to your brother…would he forgive me?" she asked

"Maybe, I don't know he's been on and off with things right now" I said

"Can you forgive me Bella?" Rosalie asked

"I don't know Rosalie…you guys tormented my brothers and I" I said

"I'm really sorry Bella, can you please oh please forgive me?" she begged

Could I easily forgive Rosalie for what she did to me in high school? Should I?

"Rosalie…" I said

AN- can Bella forgive Rosalie? I have yet to start making chapter 23, but it will be made soon I promise and won't take too long! If you are reading this, then please go and check out my THREE new stories on fanfiction, they're short but will be continued after some reviews and I have updated Not who you thought I was! So now, please check out all my stories and review for me.

~TwilightEmily


	22. Chapter 26

Chapter 23

Rosalie's POV *AN- is this my first time doing her's? I hope you like it~*

"Rosalie? Jake?" Alice called out

I came down and saw Izzy immediately.

"Hello Izzy" I said smiling

"Hello Rosalie" Izzy said

Alice smiled.

"Jake's out again, so it's just me" I said

"That's okay, Izzy?" Alice asked

"Why don't we sit?" she asked

We sat down on the couch and she took a deep breath.

"Rosalie, we went to high school together" Izzy said

"We did? I never noticed you…" I said

We went to high school together.

"That's the point, you never noticed me because I wasn't popular and I wasn't Izzy," she said

"Ya I guess, in high school I was a bitch to people," I said

If I could, I would apologize to all those people…

"Yes I know," Izzy said

"So Izzy who were you exactly in high school?" I asked curious

"Bella Swan, I'm still Bella but right now not so much," she said

I was shocked, who would have thought Izzy was Bella?

"Why did you lie? I mean do you not trust us?" I asked

"Not really, after graduation not so much" she said

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me? Please tell me you can…," I begged

"I don't know Rosalie…" Bella said

"Please, oh I'm sorry I broke your brothers heart, I'm sorry my brother broke yours I knew you liked him" I begged

"Rosalie…" Alice said

"What?" I asked

"You're taking this out of hand, we don't s deserve to be forgiven so easily" Alice said

"Im sorry Bella, alice is right I took this way out of hand," I said

"Not its okay Rosalie, ask all the questions you need to" Bella said

"Are you sure?" Alice asked her

She nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Why did you leave? I mean why did you leave after graduation?" I asked

"Because we couldn't stay in Forks or Seattle or any town in Washington anymore so we left our parents the night after graduation," she said

I had to ask about Emmett to see if he could forgive me.

"If I tried to apologize to your brother…would he forgive me?" I asked

"Maybe, I don't know he's been on and off with things right now" she said

"Can you forgive me Bella?" I asked

I really hope she can forgive me…

"I don't know Rosalie…you guys tormented my brothers and I" she said

Damn it!

"I'm really sorry Bella, can you please oh please forgive me?" I begged

Could she forgive me? I sure hope so! I was stupid in high school and I didn't know anything!

"Rosalie…" she said

Oh god…

Emmett's POV

Bella made us come back to Forks so she could recover with family and friends around her. so now here I am at my parent's house playing video games with Jasper.

"Jasper do you think Bella's okay?" I asked

"I don't know Em, she's seemed distant ever since she was released" he said

"she has, do you think its because of her attack or his sudden marriage?" I asked

"I think it's both actually, his marriage was so sudden and how did they even get an address for us? Did they send it to mom and she sent it to us?" he said

I laughed.

"does how they got it to us really matter?" I asked

"No I guess not….emmett what really happened with bella's attack?" he asked

I hadn't told him the truth so what?

"well…we were walking and talking and looking at open stores…" I said

"what time was it?" he asked

"Like 9:30 am, going on. Bella being bella noticed a book store down an alley and she told she woud be back after checking it out. Being a good brother I told her to be careful and she said always and walked away. Knowing she wouldn't be long I stood and waited for her and sipped my coffee. I heard a scream, a bang and some footsteps running and dropped my coffee running over. When I got to bella I didn't see anyone around her and was pissed so I called 911, and an ambulance. And then we got to the hospital and I called you…" I said

"that's it?" he asked

"ya, what did you expect?" I asked

"I don't know, did you search for the guy who knocked her out?" he asked

"No shit Sherlock! You think I would let him get away?" I asked

"no but…" he said

"they found him I think yesterday, he's in jail for good" I said

"for knocking someone out?" he asked

I rolled my eyes.

"No dude, he raped and abused his wife and they caught him for that to" I said

"Whoa! Good thing you were there Em" he said

"Ya, I don't think she would be able to live if she would have been raped" I said

"Ya it's pretty big" he said

I rolled my eyes, brothers.

_**AN- I hope you liked, Rosalie's point of view, but I need help! I can't think of what to do next except Bella's forgiveness, so help me out here! Do you like the preview for the new story? I hope so because I like working hard on these things, but I also need help to find a title! So review your suggestions, please!**_

_**~TwilightEmily**_


	23. Chapter 27

Chapter 24

Alice's POV

After Bella easily apologized to Rosalie, we had got to know each other more and she is starting to learn to trust us again with her secrets. I've always wondered what would happen if Edward wouldn't of met Tanya at graduation and stayed with Bella, but that's in the past now.

"Alice we can go with you…he'll notice you're pregnant," Rosalie said

I was going to get James to sign these divorce papers, but I needed to go to the jail for that.

"No Rosalie I need to do this on my own" I said shaking my head

"Alice I can't let you do this on your own, no matter what you say I'm going with you, and if I have to I'll also drag Bella along" she said

I sighed knowing I was not getting out of this. The day of Rosalie's divorce, I was there as well…

{Flashback}

"Jake…can we talk?" Rosalie asked him

He looked to me.

"Is this supposed to be private or is it okay that Alice is sitting here?" he asked

"Its okay, Jake…" she said

"Rosalie is something wrong? I know I've been gone a lot for work but you know my job takes a lot of travel and time…," he said

"No Jake it's not you…it's me" she said

He frowned now.

"Rosalie doesn't hold it off" I said

She took a deep breath

"Jake I'm pregnant," she said

He now smiled.

"Why is that a bad thing baby? We're going to have a baby…," he said

She shook her head

"Jake the baby isn't yours…," she said

His smiled soon faded

"When? When did you cheat on me?" he asked mad

"Jake…don't get mad," she said

"Too late!" he said

"It was a couples weeks before the wedding, I didn't mean to I mean I was drunk and if I would have been sober I would have never done it," she cried

I hugged my sister while he fumed mad

"Why Rosalie? Don't you love me?" he asked

"I'm so sorry Jake! I do love you but I can't have a child with someone who is not the father!" she said

He huffed

"Do you want a divorce? I'll sign whatever I have to…," he said

She handed him the papers and a pen while she silently sobbed. He quickly signed the papers and stood up leaving the house.

{End of Flashback}

When Rosalie pulled up to the jail, I held the papers in my hands tight.

"You'll be okay Alice, James can't do anything to hurt you he'll be behind glass all you have to do is slide the papers in and make him sign…" Bella said

Yes, Rosalie brought Bella along anyways. I took a deep breath and opened my door and stepping out with the girls following. When Jake and Rosalie divorced, he refused to come back to the house saying it would be in Rosalie's name instead of his in a few days, so now Rosalie has a house, two cars, and a baby on the way with no father…yet.

We walked in the jail and I saw the woman at the desk and slightly smiled.

"I'm here to see James," I said

"Name?" she asked

"I'm Alice Cullen, his wife…well soon to be Ex-wife," I said

"And who are these two?" she asked looking up at them

"These two are here for support, my sister Rosalie and my best friend Bella," I said

"Yes I see, okay 2nd window on the left," she said as the gate opened

Could I do this? Could I go in there, slide him the papers, and make him sign? I sure hope so! Rosalie took my left hand, Bella took my right, and we walked in. when I walked in I saw so many criminals on the other side of the glass it made me scared on how James would look. When I got to the second window on the left I sat in the chair and backed up a little bit. After HE came up, I grabbed the phone and let him talk while I glared.

"Hello Alice, it's been a long time," he said

"Not long enough" I snapped

"Feisty I like it" he said

I growled, I hate him, I slid the papers in the slot and he looked confused.

"I want a divorce, sign them" I hissed

"No" he said

No?

"James, I'm not taking No for an answer," I said

"I said No, I won't sign them Alice," he said

"And why not?" I hissed

"I will get out of here Alice, and when I do you will be my wife, so No I will not sign those papers," he said

"I was never your wife James! You abused and raped me, you can root in hell!" I said

Now I am pissed

"You've always been my wife Alice, remember the day you married me? You're the one who I do," he said

"And you promised never to hurt me! I thought you loved me James! Then after our marriage all you did was get drunk and hit me, I thought it was just a stage and you would grow out of it but you did not! You told me if I told anyone about the abuse you would kill him or her and me, and I was afraid! Why do you hate me so much?" I cried

He stayed silent so I continued

"Then there was the rape, every time I said "no" but you didn't listen. I was raped multiple times and I hated every minute of it, every time you raped me my hate would grow for you so much, and now I despise you! You deserve to root in this place and hell, I hope you like it here because you won't be getting out anytime soon," I cried

He took the pen and signed the papers and slid them back to me, before speaking

"I hope you have a good life Alice," he said

He hung up the phone and left, did he actually sign the papers? I looked down and saw his first and last name, and now I know I am finally free.

_**AN- the credit for the idea's for this chapter go to Candi Marie Cullen, I didn't know how to continue it but I now did thanks to Candi! The New story will be posted when I start it (which we be early tomorrow morning) and possibly posted in the afternoon. I hope you liked this chapter! **_

_**~TwilightEmily**_


	24. Chapter 28

Chapter 25

Rosalie's POV

When we returned to the house, Alice instantly put the papers in an envelope and sealed it shut. She put the address down of her attorney _**(AN- that is who does divorce right?) **_and her address and smiled after setting it down.

"We should get out of here…," she said

"What do you mean Alice?" Bella asked her

"We should meet up with the boys and go somewhere, you know to get away from all this drama," she said

"Alike where would we go? I mean if we go somewhere it should be out of state and I've been everywhere!" Bella said

"I know Bella, but we just need to leave. What's the best place you've been out of Seattle and Forks?" Alice asked

"Well…I liked Barcelona," she said

"You mean Spain? I didn't mean to go out of the US," she said

Bella rolled her eyes

"You asked me the best place and I just answered Alice…," she said

"I'm sorry, you know pregnancy hormones," she said

"No I don't, I've never been pregnant," Bella said

Alice glared

"You know what I mean," she said

"Yes I know Alice, don't worry" Bella said

Alice was quiet

"So do we go to Spain?" she asked

"We should, I've always wanted to go there…" I said

"I know me to, but isn't it like really expensive?" Alice asked

"Kind of, but everything is expensive now Alice" Bella said

"Ya you're right, so you tell the boys and I'll get rooms and tickets?" I asked

"Okay, the boys love Spain" Bella said

"That's good," I said

Bella left to go tell the guys and Alice left to go mail her envelope, which made me alone. I went on the computer and typed in this: _**Trip to Barcelona tickets and hotels. **_A few things popped up and I clicked the first one. I quickly got five tickets to Barcelona and then searched for hotel rooms. The rooms had three beds each and had many rooms so I bookmarked that page so I could know how much and who would need what. After finding a room for the boys, the door reopened.

"Rosalie! Tell me you ordered 5 tickets!" Bella said

"Of course, I just found 2 rooms now why?" I asked

She sighed.

"The boys are coming, and are excited, I was just in a rush sorry," she said

"No it's okay, come check out these rooms with me" I said opening the page

She walked over and kneeled down next to the computer, and I pulled up the first room.

"Do you plan on having the girls share a room and the guys share a room?" she asked

"Ya, what guy wants to deal with two pregnant women?" I asked

She laughed

"The boys wouldn't last an hour with two pregnant women, and you know Alice's hormones…," she said

"Ya, she would drive them nuts!" I said giggling

I loved my sister but she can be crazy at times

"And then the boys would throw a fit and come into my room and say that they can't take it anymore and send Alice over" Bella said

"Ya, but what about me?" I asked

"Eh…I don't know about you, your hormones haven't kicked in full yet" she said

"Ya that's true" I said

She smiled, and the door opened showing a wet Alice.

"It started to rain on my way back…" she said

I could not hold in my laughter so I burst into laughter and she glared.

"Gah! I'm so sorry Alice, it's just…I don't know. I think we noticed you got a little wet," I said

She rolled her eyes and walked in slamming the door behind her.

"Bella…can you get me a blanket?" alice asked shivering

Bella rushed away to get a blanket and came back with a couple of them and cuddled alice in them.

"Oh thank you, so warm…," she said

Bella sat next to her, and smiled.

"So when do we go? This week? Next week?" she asked

"can we leave Saturday? We could be gone a week, then come back next Saturday and we'll get the Edward thing done" Alice said

"I'll text the boys" Bella said

I ordered our tickets for Saturday at 9 am, and both rooms, soon enough a few days later I woke up at 7 am, to get ready to leave in a few hours. I woke Alice and she grumbled, "go back to sleep" and I rolled my eyes. After making my way to the shower I knew this would be a long week…

_**AN- the chapter is al Rosalie's point of view I hope you liked it! How will their trip go? I hope you think it will go good! Please review, and check out my other story's, thanks! **_

_**~TwilightEmily**_


	25. Chapter 30

Chapter 26

Bella's POV

{Saturday}

After making my way to the airport with two half-sleeping guys, I went to find Alice and Rosalie. When I found them, I saw Alice trying to or going to drink some coffee but I took it from her.

"No coffee Alice" I said

She pouted but didn't argue, soon enough the guys came up behind me half-sleeping.

"Wake up Wake up!" Rosalie screamed in their ears

They jumped and looked around with wide eyes, since we were off tour they haven't been used to getting up so early

"Huh? Sorry" Emmett said

"How long until our flight leaves?" I asked Rosalie

"20 minutes, let's get some food first" she said

We nodded and went and got some food to eat quickly and before the plane leaves.

"Flight B27 to Barcelona Spain is now boarding" the lady said

We grabbed our carry on's (the rest of the bags were being put on the plane) and walked over to the station. The guy stood there waiting, he had curly brown hair, wide blue eyes and he was a Mexican American.

"Ticket please…" he said

I handed him my ticket and the lady, who had straight blonde hair blue eyes and was a US American, if I didn't know any better she looked like Rosalie's twin.

"Next please…" he said handing me my ticket

I walked in the plane and went to find my seat, the woman who had red curly hair and brown eyes led me to my seat.

"Thank You" I said

"Anytime Miss" she said smiling

She left, and I noticed Alice behind me looking for her seat so I led her over to our seats, since we got first class seats (I paid), the seats were also a bed, which was good since the trip takes 15 hours.

"Bella I love you," she said hugging me

They wanted to have regular seats but I insisted we have first class, so Rosalie ordered first class instead.

"You're welcome Alice, I hope you like them…" I said

"Oh I will love them Bella" she said sitting in her seat

She propped her feet up and leaned her head back sighing. When Emmett walked in, he pouted.

"It's too small, Bells….why couldn't we take the jet?" he pouted

"Because people would suspect, we're on break you big goof" I hissed

"Sorry" he mumbled

I sat in my seat and put my head back closing my eyes.

{15 hours later}

I looked out the window to see us just landing in Spain, so I buckled up and woke up Alice. She jumped up from her comfort, and yawned.

"Why did you wake me?" she grumbled

"We're landing wake up Rosalie…" I said

She woke up Rosalie then buckled herself up. When the plane landed, I easily grabbed my things and got up stretching. When we made it off the plane I was amazed at the sight, the whole airport was made of wood, except the machines and floors.

"Wow, its beautiful…" Alice said coming up to me

"It is" I said

She smiled

"Thank you Bella" she said

"For what?" I asked confused

"For not hating me for what I did in high school, and giving me this experience…" she said

I smiled at her

"I never hated you Alice, I mean hate is a strong word" I said

"Did you dislike me?" she asked

"A little bit, but when I moved back here I knew people had changed…" I said

She again smiled,

"I like that, everybody changes…so true…" she said

"Ya, where are Rosalie Emmett and jasper?" I asked

She turned around and looked around

"There at burger king, come on lets go" she said

She walked over to burger king and I soon followed, I noticed they had our bags and sighed happy, maybe this vacation is a good thing

"Hey! Where ya been?" rosalie asked

"we were waiting we didn't see you walk by" I said

"oh, I knew we should of said something…" rosalie said

"No it's okay, we found you didn't we?" I asked

She laughed and nodded, and walked over to a table…this vacation is going to be a long one..

_**Readers,**_

_**I love having people review on this story but I've lost idea's and inspiration, I think the story won't be much longer, and I know you will be disappointed I am to. I worked hard and I knew you liked it, so much so I hope after I stop updating and you stop reviewing you go back and re read the story. I also know this chapter is short, but its late at night and im tired, so please review and maybe give me some pointers and ideas to get my inspiration back. **_


	26. Chapter 31

Chapter 27

Alice's POV

Barcelona was….i don't know amazing. The view in the cab was even amazing and I couldn't wait to get to the hotel to finally put my feet up. When I went to the doctor last week I found out what I was having…

{Flashback}

I walked into the doctors office and signed myself in and Rosalie sat there with me, I was nervous.

"Alice Cullen?" the nurse called a few minutes later

I got up and followed the lady into the back, she checked my weight and wrote it down on the paper then led me to the room.

"please put this on, Dr Rey should be here in a moment" she said handing me the paper gown

I went into the bathroom that held, a small shower, a toilet, and a sink, and was all white and changed into the paper gown. When I came back out I sat on the long and cold table and waited for the doctor to come in. when the doctor came in and did the normal stuff to me he pointed to the screen.

"right there is your baby Ms. Cullen" he said

My baby…my own family…this baby is going to have no father…

"Congrats. Ms. Cullen it's a girl" he said

Next to me Rosalie smiled, a little me…that is just…wow!

"How many ultrasound pictures would you like Ms. Cullen?" he asked

I thought for a bit…I wanted one for myself and my parents and Rosalie so…

"5 please" I said

He nodded and turned off the machine and handed me a paper towel,

"I'll be back in a few minutes please get siduated" he said leaving

I changed into my clothes and went back out to Rosalie,

"are you excited?" she asked

"yes, I just don't want her to go in the system like I did so I'm keeping her" I said

She sighed,

"alice….did you ever know them?" she asked

"No, I was given a name and then I was left, and never wanted so got put into foster care, the system" I said

"I'm sorry Alice, I just wanted to know, I'm your sister biological or not" she said

I smiled at her and she did to and hugged me,

"I love you alice remember that…" she said

{End of Flashback}

I was brought out of my flashback when Rosalie shook my shoulder,

"We're here alice," she said

"Oh sorry, I was daydreaming…" I said

"its okay, Emmett said he enjoyed the silence…" she said

I rolled my eyes,

"of course he did, he hates me…" I said with tears in my eyes

"Oh no alice! No one hates you alice, not your baby, not your parents, not Emmett, no one. Everyone loves you" she said hugging me

I sniffled, I knew everyone loved me but I couldn't believe it. I mean my parents…my real parents didn't care for me, if they did they wouldn't of left me and made me go into the system.

"I promise Alice, no one can hate you…but Tanya but you know how she is she hates everyone, but I promise Carlisle and Esme love you, Edward loves you, I love you, every person in the world loves you or could love you I promise…" she said

"Thank you Rosalie…" I said

"just remember that alice, everyone loves you. Your parents just made a mistake, you never know…you may have siblings and they may have left you because they knew they couldn't provide what you needed, I promise…" she said

I let go of Rosalie and wiped my tears away, and smiled at my sister, no matter what DNA says we are sisters no matter what.

Unknown POV

As I watched the girl, I knew it wouldn't be long until she knew someone was following her. her black hair was just like it was the last time I saw her 22 years ago. I had followed her to Spain and I've been watching her closely. I noticed the blonde or Rosalie loves her as a sister and she has new parents. Who would of thought after 3 years of foster care, she would find someone to take her in? I knew I could easily confront them and introduce myself but I knew alice would get mad and yell, so that's one reason I am not going to expose myself. who would of thought after 22 years of nothing I would miss her, I now regret what I did that day I left her…I am a horrible mother.

_**Readers, **_

_**I know I said I lost inspiration to continue but I had to make this chapter. Last night I saved it in my compute with just chapter 27 on the top and it's been haunting me ever since I got up to create then new chapter so I thought of something and I did it. Did anyone think alice's real mother would be the point of view before you read it? Please Review! **_


	27. Chapter 32

Chapter 28

Bella's POV

Barcelona looked just like it did the last time Emmett, jasper and I had been here but I loved the hotel. When Alice, Rosalie and I got up to our room all Alice did was sit on the couch and put her feet up. I knew she could not do much walking anymore and her feet were easily sore.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay in here all day…" Rosalie said

"Well theirs a mall down the street…" I said

"Oh yay! Shopping" Alice said standing up

I rolled my eyes and we walked out of the room and went down to the lobby, and out to the car we rented. When we got to the mall, Alice instantly jumped out smiling.

"This is….awesome" she said

I laughed, that is so Alice…

Alice's Mother's POV *AN-what should her name be?*

I walked the mall while watching my own daughter. She loved to shop, one thing I also love to do and I have this strange addiction to do since I turned 18.

Someone knocked into me; soon enough making me drop the magazine.

"Oh I'm so sorry Miss…?" she asked

It was Alice; she had Dave's green eyes….

"Mrs. Brandon nice to meet you" I said

I think something crossed her mind,

"Brandon?" she asked

"Yes, is something wrong?" I asked

She shook her head,

"No sorry, I'm Alice…Alice Cullen" she said

"Nice to meet you Alice" I said

"You to" she said walking away

Alice's POV

Brandon? That woman's last name…could she be? No Alice shake it off, she wouldn't know where you were and wouldn't care, she left you remember? When I got back to Bella and Rosalie, they both had curious looks on their faces,

"Who was that?" Rosalie asked

"Her name…was Mrs. Brandon" I said

Rosalie stiffened…

"Is she? I mean did you ask her. Alice…." She said

"I don't know, and no" I said

"What's up? I'm confused…" Bella said

"Brandon is Alice's real last name…so…" Rosalie said

"Oh" Bella said

I sighed, what if I just walked away from actually knowing my family. I walked back over to the magazine reading woman and sat down on the chair making her look up…Rosalie and Bella were right behind me so confused…

"Okay I want the truth and I want it now, why?" I asked

"Why what? I don't know what you're—"she said

"Cut the shit! Why? Why did you leave me? Just tell me why, and I'll leave you alone…" I said

"Alice I…-"she said

"Please just tell me the truth, was I too big of a punishment? Did you hate me? Why?" I asked

"I couldn't provide for you Alice…" she said

"So you left me! Have you ever heard of adoption?" I asked

"Alice I was 19! No one listened to me! I had to run, myself did you run?" she asked

I shook my head, the woman in front of me was my mother the one who left me, and I got up and left with the girls following me.

"Alice are you okay? I mean this is big…" Bella said

"I'm fine, let's go" I lied

"Alice…you're not fine, your mother asked you a question and you're running again. You heard her, she couldn't provide for you and no one would listen to her, she was 19 Alice how do you think she felt when people disowned her? Where's your father? Did he disown her? You could of stayed and found out!" Rosalie said grabbing my arm

I hugged my sister and cried,

"She left me Rosalie, she left me there and now she's following me, she never heard of adoption she just left. How would you feel if Esme and Carlisle took Edward and left you? You would hate them, I know you would and right now I can't face her after 22 years of nothing" I sobbed

"Alice if that would of happened I wouldn't hate them, twins are hard to take care off and Edward and I…we were hard kids, so everyone makes mistakes you have to talk to her" she said

I sniffled and let go of my sister,

"Rosalie I can't" I said

"Yes you can! She may have left you, but she wouldn't follow you if she didn't love you…I don't know what she knows, but I promise if you disown her you may miss out on a lot" she said

I sniffled again and wiped my eyes and looked at her,

"Go back in there and talk to here, Bella and I will wait in the car right Bella?" she said

"Ya come on Rosalie" Bella said

They left and I took a deep breath and walked back in the mall…right up to my mother.

"I'm sorry…I overreacted, can you forgive me?" I asked

_**Readers, **_

_**Wow, this one was…well easy! Can Alice's mom forgive her? No need for a name now, I thought of one Emilie Alice Mea-Brandon as her mother, and Dave Michael Brandon as her father, and they will be mentioned more into the story now. Review! **_


	28. Chapter 33Read until end of page!

_**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its characters or the song, I only own Emilie and Dave. **_

Chapter 29

Alice's POV

I waited for her answer, I didn't know what to call her though…do I call her mom? Or Mrs. Brandon?

"You can call me Emilie, sit honey" she said

I sat down across from her and she smiled,

"I'm sorry alice, like I said before I was young when I had gotten pregnant, so no one accepted my pregnancy. While I was pregnant I loved it, but no one wanted anything to do with me. When I found your father he was excited, but when I went into labor I was scared because it was a month early. Eventually when I held you in my arms I knew I couldn't provide you the life you needed, I was dead poor and I knew I couldn't take care of a newborn but in the three days I was your mother I did everything I could to contact my family but I had no luck. Your father Dave, was the one who told the nurse we wouldn't be taking you home with us, and I cried hugging you to my chest. I didn't want to let you go but Dave said it would be for the better so I let you go. The first night home, I cried my eyes out because I missed you, 2 weeks later I knew I couldn't stand it anymore so I went back. They told me that you had been put in foster care and searched for years, I found you once but when I eventually got there you had been adopted, I found you in Forks but I refused to introduce myself because I was afraid, I watched you bond with Carlisle and Esme and their twins and I felt bad that I let Dave take you away from me all those years ago, I'm sorry alice…I really am I hope you can forgive me" she said

I took a deep breath,

"Emilie…It's okay, I get it. 7 months ago, did you know where I was?" I asked

"No alice, I could never find you and I was afraid to ask esme or Carlisle" she said

"7 months ago I was married to a guy named James, he abused and raped me daily…I left him a couple months ago and divorced him" I said

She looked shocked…

"one night when he raped me he passed out drunk and I called Rosalie to come get me, I told her the truth and I've been staying with her since…" I said

"I'm sorry alice, I never thought that would happen to you" she said

"it's not your fault…I promise…it wasn't ever your fault I thought he was a good guy…" I said

{1 week later}

I was going back to Forks and m birth mother was going to LA,

"I'll miss you alice…" she said hugging me

"I'll miss you to Emilie" I said

"oh alice, I promise that next time you see me it will be good…" she said

"it was good this time," I said

"Flight B27 to Seattle Washington now boarding" the woman said

"goodbye Emilie" I said grabbing my bag

"Goodbye baby" she said

I left and went and found my seat on its own and saw Bella sitting in front of me reading a book.

"Hey Bella?" I asked

"Ya?" she asked putting her book down

"as soon as we get back why don't we call Edward?" I asked

"okay, that's good for me" she said

I smiled as she picked her book back up. When the flight set off and they told us we could use our electronics I pulled out my iPod and started the music.

***You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson***  
>Is this a dream?<br>If it is please, don't wake me from this high  
>I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes<br>To what it's like when everything's right, I can't believe

You found me when no one else was lookin'  
>How did you know just where I would be?<br>Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave<br>I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
>You found me, you found me<p>

So, here we are and that's pretty far  
>When you think of where we've been<br>No going back, I'm fading out, all that has faded me within  
>You're by my side, now everything's fine, I can't believe<p>

You found me when no one else was lookin'  
>How did you know just where I would be?<br>Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
>[ From : . ]<br>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
>I guess that you saw what nobody could see<br>You found me, you found me

And I was hiding 'til you came along  
>And showed me where I belong<br>You found me when no one else was lookin'  
>How did you know? How did you know?<p>

You found me when no one else was lookin'  
>How did you know just where I would be?<br>Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave<br>I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
>You found me, you found me<p>

You broke through all of my confusion  
>The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave<br>I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
>The good and the bad and the things in between<br>You found me, you found me

_**Readers, **_

_**Currently today, I received a rude review about my story and it made me mad, if you have something rude to say about the story message me in PM, if you do not like the story plot do not read! Please review and if you have anything rude to say or want to message, me you are welcome to. **_

_**~TwilightEmily**_


	29. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its characters or either of the songs**_

Chapter 30

Bella's POV

{15 hours later}

Before the plane landed I strapped my seat belt tight and put my book away. After __it finally did land I removed my belt and stood up. When we all got off the plane and into a car, alice instantly turned on the radio.

"and now Life is a Highway by Rascall Flatts" the person said

**Life Is A Highway lyrics by Rascall Flatts**

Well, life's like a road that you travel on  
>There's one day here and the next day gone<br>Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
>Sometimes you turn your back to the wind<p>

There's a world outside every darkened door  
>Where Blues won't haunt you anymore<br>For the brave are free and lovers soar  
>Come ride with me to the distant shore<p>

We won't hesitate  
>To break down the guarding gate<br>There's not much time left today, yeay

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
>All night long<br>If you're going my way, I wanna drive it  
>All night long<p>

Through all these cities and all these towns  
>It's in my blood and it's all around<br>I love now like I loved you then  
>This is the road and these are the hands<br>From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
>The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights<p>

They knock me down  
>And back up again<br>You're in my blood  
>I'm not a lonely man<br>There's no load I can't hold  
>The road's so rough this I know<br>I'll be there when the light comes in  
>Just tell 'em we're survivors<br>[. From: . .]

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
>All night long<p>

If you're going my way, I wanna drive it  
>All night long<p>

Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, yeah

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
>All night long (mmmm yeah)<br>If you're going my way, I wanna drive it  
>All night long<p>

There was a distance between you and I  
>(between you and I)<br>A misunderstanding once  
>But now, we look it in the eye<p>

Ooooo...Yeah!

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
>The road's so rough this I know<br>I'll be there when the light comes in  
>Just tell 'em we're survivors<p>

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
>All night long (all night long, yeah hey)<br>If you're going my way, I wanna drive it  
>All night long<p>

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
>All night long<br>If you're going my way, I wanna drive it  
>All night long<p>

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
>All night long<br>If you're going my way, I wanna drive it  
>All night long<p>

Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, yeah

I smiled as the song ended, alice had to sing to it and say she loved it, I remember at our last concert Rascall did the intervention and sang this song because everyone loves it!

"I love that song, who doesn't?" alice asked

"I don't know, I think everyone likes it" I said

"I also like his song, Me and my Gang, I mean that's awesome to" she said

"and Avril Lavigne's song, My Happy Ending" the announcer said

_**My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne **_

So much for my happy ending  
>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<p>

Let's talk this over  
>It's not like we're dead<br>Was it something I did?  
>Was it something You said?<br>Don't leave me hanging  
>In a city so dead<br>Held up so high  
>On such a breakable thread<p>

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

[Chorus:]  
>You were everything, everything that I wanted<br>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away<br>All this time you were pretending  
>So much for my happy ending<br>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
>I know what they say<br>They tell you I'm difficult  
>But so are they<br>But they don't know me  
>Do they even know you?<br>All the things you hide from me  
>All the shit that you do [CD version]<br>All the stuff that you do [radio edited version]

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

[Chorus]

It's nice to know that you were there  
>Thanks for acting like you cared<br>And making me feel like I was the only one  
>It's nice to know we had it all<br>Thanks for watching as I fall  
>And letting me know we were done<p>

[Chorus x2]

[x2]  
>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<br>So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

The song was….well I don't know…I've never heard it before and it must be years old.

"That song was…different" alice said

"it was, and it seemed older like it came out ages ago…" Rosalie said

"it does, boys?" I asked

Emmett's eyes sprang open,

"Huh? What'd I do?" he asked

I rolled my eyes, we had got the boys up early all week to do things and now they sleep…idiots.

_**Readers, **_

_**I hope you liked this chapter, please review and I remind you once more if you have anything rude to say, please private message me. **_

_**~TwilightEmily**_


	30. Chapter 35

Chapter 31

Bella's POV

When we got to the house alice instantly went in to pee and like always I rolled my eyes. Pregnant people irritate me sometimes even if I know them…when we all went into the house and alice came back out she grabbed the phone

"should I call?" alice asked

"No give it to me, he wouldn't listen to you alice" Rosalie said

She handed Rosalie the phone and sighed,

"wait, wait! Who are you calling?" Jasper asked

"Edward you dip! Who else?" Alice snapped

He flinched away from his ex-girlfriend,

"I'm sorry hormones" she said

"it's fine" Jasper said

I saw Rosalie dial the number and put it to her ear.

"Hey!...that's good so Edward….what? I didn't even say anything….ya, ya so how's Tanya?...I already knew that….but you didn't ha, ha….ya I know, you see right through me…well alice had something to share…right Tanya stays…No! I mean I don't want to speak to her…did mom tell you?...about my divorce?...she told you we were out of town?...ya we were out of state with friends…none of your business!...Edward….no! I refuse to tell you….we needed to get away from the drama happening…well alice left James…yes and I left Jake….no I haven't heard from dad…why is something up?...n-no that can't be happening….why am I finding this out now?...I was out of state and my phone was off….I was in Spain different time zone brother….sometimes I wish I never had a twin….I don't care….uh Hu….how long has it been?...a week? Edward please tell me good news….oh god" she said dropping the phone

Rosalie's POV

I dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello" he said

"Hey!" I said

"Oh hey Rosalie I've been good" he said

"that's so good Edward" I said

"No" he said

"what? I didn't even say anything" I said

"you want something" he said

"ya, ya so how's Tanya?" I asked

"a bitch" he said

"I already knew that" I said

"Rosalie…." He said

"but you didn't ha, ha" I said

"you've hated her ever since you met her" he said

"ya I know you see right through me" I said

"why did you call?" he asked

"well alice had something to share" I said

"and you want me to come to forks with no Tanya?" he asked

"right Tanya stays" I said

"do you need to speak with her?" he asked

"No! I mean I don't want to speak to her" I said

"what's been up since I left?" he asked

"did mom tell you?" I asked

"about what?' he asked

"about my divorce?" I asked

"No she told me you were out of town" he said

"she told you we were out of town?" I asked

"were you?" he asked

"ya we were out of state with friends…" I said

"who were they?" he asked

"that's none of your business" I said

"Rosalie…" he said

"Edward…" I said

"tell me" he said

"No! I refuse to tell you" I said

"why?" he asked

"we needed to get away from the drama happening…" I said

"what drama?" he asked

"well alice left James…." I said

"really?" he asked

"yes and I left Jake" I said

"have you heard from dad?" he asked

"no I haven't heard from dad" I said

He was silent,

"why is something up?" I asked

"Rosalie dad has cancer" he said

"...n-no that can't be happening" I said

"Rosalie please" he said

"….why am I finding this out now?" I asked

"you didn't answer your phone" he said

"I was out of state and my phone was off" I said

"but where were you? Tell me Rosalie" he said

"I was in Spain different time zone brother," I snapped

"sometimes I wish you didn't exist" he said

"sometimes I wish I never had a twin" I said

"Rosalie things are important" he said

"I don't care," I said

"Rosalie…" he said

"Uh Hu" I said

"do you want to know or not?" he asked

"how long has it been?" I asked

"a week at least" he said

"a week? Please Edward tell me good news" I said

"I can't Rosalie, dad doesn't have long, maybe 3 weeks at the most they didn't catch it in time," he said

"Oh god" I said dropping the phone

This could not be happening, my father was going to die…in 3 weeks' time, he would not live to see his grandchildren.

"Rosalie?" Alice asked

I picked up the phone and hung up then broke down sobbing,

"Rosalie! What's wrong?" Alice asked

What was I supposed to say? I could not just go out and say it!

"We need to go to Chicago Alice, get ready," I said

_**Readers, **_

_**Wow! Carlisle has cancer, will just Rosalie and Alice go to Chicago or do you want all five of them to go? Well that is my choice is not it….don't worry, the new chapter will be made soon. Please review! **_


	31. Chapter 36

Chapter 32

Rosalie's POV

Alice looked confused and did Bella, jasper, and Emmett so I took a deep breath,

"I dropped the phone because Edward told me my dad has cancer and only 3 weeks to live," I said

I think I heard Alice gasp,

"Rosalie…." She said

"We're going alice! I'm not going to let him die without him knowing," I said

"I'm sorry guys," Bella said

"No! If we go so do you, you guys knew him to," I said

"Ya, but…." Jasper protested

"No! You need to go, Bella needs to talk with Edward anyways it would be easier" Alice said

Jasper sighed knowing we won,

"When do we leave?" Bella asked

"Tonight, we'll stay in the vacation home" I said

{That night}

I sat in the seat and sighed closing my eyes, I had called Edward as soon as the swans left to get some things and he agreed to meet me, he didn't know they were coming but I knew he would be in for a shock.

"Emmett?" I asked

He looked over at me,

"do you remember the day alice and I told you guys about our pregnancies?" I asked

"Rosalie I'm over it" he said

I shook my head,

"Emmett I divorced my husband because the baby isn't his" I said

"you cheated on your husband?" he asked

I rolled my eyes, boys…

"kind of, do you remember a few weeks before the wedding when you got drunk?" I asked

"Rosalie you're not saying…." He said

"I'm sorry Emmett! I should of told you sooner but I was scared! I didn't know what to say or how you would take it, I'm so scared" I cried

He hugged me and I sobbed into his shirt, I'm so scared…

"Shh, we'll figure it out baby" he said

Bella's POV

Chicago, I haven't been to Chicago in…ages.

"Bella? You okay?" jasper asked

"I'm fine Jasper, just thinking" I said

"ya me to, this is a lot to take in" he said

"I know, who would of guessed 2 years ago that our neighbors kids were our ex's?" I asked

"Ya, I didn't suspect a thing. I mean they all go under Cullen still while she's a Platt" he said

I giggled at my brother,

"he doesn't know you're coming Bella" Alice said from beside me

I knew she had her headphones in before,

"why not?" I asked confused

"Rosalie didn't feel like putting more pressure on him, you're supposed to run into us in the city and then we go from there" she said

"sounds stupid to me" Jasper said

"No it's not, because Edward will be in shock to see you guys again, and we'll offer you a place to stay and the rest you know" she said

"I do?" I asked

"Ya! You'll come with us and when we get to the place, Edward's going to want to talk to you about what happened 3 years ago, Tanya will get jealous and leave him" she said

I looked to my other brother, to see him soothing Rosalie while she cried,

"well Emmett will stay with Rosalie I guess, say they got back together and she had to bring him along" alice said

"wouldn't he suspect alice? We're never apart…" Jasper asked

She rolled her eyes,

"People change in 3 years, you'll deal with it" she said

Alice's POV

After talking to them I put in my head phones and let the music flow,

***Innocent by Taylor Swift***

I guess you really did it this time  
>Left yourself in your warpath<br>Lost your balance on a tightrope  
>Lost your mind tryin' to get it back<p>

Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
>Always a bigger bed to crawl into<br>Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
>And everybody believed in you?<p>

It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been.  
>You're still an innocent,<br>You're still an innocent.

Did some things you can't speak of  
>But at night you live it all again<br>You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
>If only you would seen what you know now then<p>

Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
>When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you<br>Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep  
>Before the monsters caught up to you?<p>

It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
>You're still an innocent<br>It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
>32, and still growin' up now<br>Who you are is not what you did.  
>You're still an innocent.<p>

Time turns flames to embers  
>You'll have new Septembers<br>Every one of us has messed up too  
>Lives change like the weather<br>I hope you remember  
>Today is never too late to be brand new<p>

It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
>You're still an innocent.<br>It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
>32, and still growin' up now<br>Who you are is not what you did  
>You're still an innocent.<br>You're still an innocent.

Lost your balance on a tightrope.  
>It's never too late to get it back.<p>

_**Readers, **_

_**Sorry I ended this chapter with a song but I couldn't think of anything to write! Next chapter has edward in it, and some Tanya but I promise when I do bella and edward's talk I'll put it in one of those's point of views, please review! **_

_**~TwilightEmily**_


	32. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its characters or the song,**_

Chapter 33

Alice's POV

{Many hours later}

When the plane landed Rosalie rushed to get her stuff,

"Rosalie be careful" Emmett said racing after her

I rolled my eyes and followed my sister, the two others went off and I went to find Rosalie…

"you act as its been months" I heard him ask her

I walked up to see Rosalie hugging her twin brother tightly,

"last time I saw you it was pleasant" she said

He rolled his eyes, and looked at Emmett

"Edward don't….people change I ran into Emmett about 3 ½ months ago and we worked things out" Rosalie said

Emmett didn't like being here, I knew that…

"whatever, are you ready?" he asked

"Not yet, let me get our bags then we can go" Rosalie said walking away

I walked after my sister and saw her sigh,

"he doesn't like him being here…" she said

"oh Rosalie! He's just the overprotective brother, everyone has them look at bella…." I said

"But they're younger then her…" she said

"Their triplets Rosalie, even though she's older they're still protective" I said

She wiped her eyes and grabbed the bags and we walked back, to see Emmett grinning and Edward glaring

Emmett's POV *While the girls are away*

When the girls left I looked to the douche bag who broke my sister,

"ok Edward we got to talk…" I hissed

"about what Emmett?" he asked

"my sister you douche! Graduation you couldn't pick another time to break her heart and leave? You knew she liked you! You don't know what you did to her, after graduation we left for Bella! She was numb she didn't do anything, she sat there she did nothing! She didn't move for 2 weeks, I tell you 2 weeks! We sent her to a special therapist, and after 6 weeks of that he just described pills, pills I tell you! They helped, she wasn't numb anymore but whenever someone brought up graduation she would scream, scream for people to stop! The world still haunts her but she doesn't scream, she flinchs away from everyone and then, when we went back to our parents house for a break and she learned your mother was our neighbor she broke again, and we left that night once again. You don't know what you did to her, you killed my sister" I said

I slapped him across the face and before he could say something the girls came up,

"Ready?" Rosalie asked

"Ya, come on Rosalie" I said

We had walked maybe 10 feet when jasper ran up to me,

"Jasper? What's wrong?" I asked

He was panting for air,

"It's bella, we were walking and she said her head hurt like it did the day of the accident and she blacked out right there and then, I didn't know what to do so I yelled "Help!" and ran off to find you, I don't know what's up with her" he said

I ran off in the direction he came and found my sister on the ground passed out with a million people around her,

"sir you can't go in there" an employee said

"That's my sister" I said pushing past him

When I saw her, I noticed her necklace had been taken off for inspection but I snatched it away from them,

"this is her property, don't go touching her stuff" I hissed

They put their arms up in surrender when I looked down at my sister, why does this always happen to her?

Bella's POV

_**Bella, Bella, Bella **_Susan? _**Did you not listen to me? I told you to stay put **_did you make my head hurt? _**No silly, did you not read the whole note? You are supposed to leave the person who you give the necklace to alone **_I'm sorry susan I can't do that, alice is my best friend _**I did not know that Bella, your list will be changed immediately **_thank you susan _**any time Bella just call me in your head when you need me **_thanks again

Alice's POV

While I sat in the hospital lobby I listened to music,

_**"Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson"**_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

_**Readers, **_

_**Sorry! I totally forgot about Tanya being in this chapter and once again ending it with a song, please review! Congrats. Jackson Rathbone with the birth of his son! I will post 3 chapters in order for it**_

_**~TwilightEmily**_


	33. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its characters or the songs,**_

Chapter 34

Bella's POV

{a few days later}

As I sat in the back of the car, Emmett played the music,

**"Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne" **

I looked away

Then I look back at you

You try to say

The things that you can't undo

If I had my way

I'd never get over you

Today's the day

I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall

Make it through it all

[Chorus:]

And I don't wanna fall to pieces

I just want to sit and stare at you

I don't want to talk about it

And I don't want a conversation

I just want to cry in front of you

I don't want to talk about it

Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,

I'd be with till the end

When I come undone

You bring me back again

Back under the stars

Back into your arms

[Chorus]

Wanna know who you are

Wanna know where to start

I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel

Wanna know what is real

I wanna know everything, everything

[Chorus without last line]

[Chorus]

I'm in love with you

Cuz i'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

I frowned, it's like someone took my note book and published MY songs under a different name,

"wow…that was fast," Emmett mumbled

"what? What was fast?' I asked

"Nothing" he said quickly

Alice rolled her eyes next to me,

"liar, we girls know stuff tell her," alice said

"well….we found your book and well we liked the songs so we….well we sent them in, with a different name" he said

"YOU WHAT?" I yelled

Those songs were private! Only for me to know about…

"Emmett those were private!" I said

"I'm sorry! It was Jasper's idea," he said

"ya right! Jasper doesn't do those things," I said

"You wrote that? You are talented…," alice said

"No I'm not! I did that song a long time ago," I said

"yes you are, did you send out all the songs? For an album?" alice asked

"Ya, it came out last week…," he said

"Last week! Ugh" I groaned

Before Susan talked to me,

"well lets go somewhere and ask how many copies have sold" alice said

"No! I can't let you guys hear every song" I said

"too bad!" Jasper said speeding up

When we got to the store, I didn't want to go in but they dragged me in, when we got to the music place alice smiled at the person making him shake his head,

"Hey…Dave I'm alice, my friend here heard Avril Lavigne's newest song and wanted the CD can you give us how many copies were sold?" she asked sweetly,

He took a big gulp and typed it in the computer,

"at this store we have sold….well a lot, 350,000 but nationwide she's sold over a million in the week," he said

My jaw dropped to the floor and Emmett snickered,

"Thank You Dave," she said

She walked over, and picked up the CD and went back to check out, over a million copies…oh s***.

"Thank You Dave," she said

She dragged me out of the store and into the car and slipped the CD in the player,

"This is Take me away" she said

God…

"_**Take me away by Avril Lavigne" **_

I cannot find a way to describe it

It's there inside

All I do is hide

I wish that it would just go away

What would you do

You do if you knew

What would you do?

All the pain

I thought I knew

All the thoughts lead back to you

Back to what

Was never said

Back and forth

Inside my head

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable; come and take me away

I feel like I am all alone

All by myself

I need to get around this

My words are cold

I don't want them to hurt you

If I show you

I don't think you'd understand

'Cause no one understands

[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/avril_lavigne/take_me_ ]

All the pain

I thought I knew

All the thoughts lead back to you

Back to what was never said

Back and forth inside my head

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable; come and take me away

I'm going nowhere[on and on and]

I'm getting nowhere[on and on and on]

Take me away

I'm going nowhere[on and off and off and on]

[and off and on]

All the pain I thought I knew

All the thoughts lead back to you

Back to what was never said

Back and forth inside my head

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable; come and take me away

Take me away

Take me away

Take me away

Take me away

"next is Together" alice said

"_**Together by Avril Lavigne"**_

Something just isn't right

I can feel it inside

The truth isn't far behind me

You can't deny

When I turn the lights out

When I close my eyes

Reality overcomes me

I'm living a lie

When I'm alone, I

Feel so much better

And when I'm around you

I don't feel

Together

It doesn't feel right at all

Together

Together we've built a wall

Together

Holding hands, we'll fall

Hands, we'll fall

This has gone on so long

I realize that I need

Something good to rely on

Something for me

When I'm alone, I

Feel so much better

And when I'm around you

I don't feel

[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/avril_ ]

Together

It doesn't feel right at all

Together

Together we've built a wall

Together

Holding hands, we'll fall

Hands, we'll fall

My heart is broken

I'm lying here

My thoughts are choking

On you, my dear

On you, my dear

On you, my dear

When I'm alone, I

Feel so much better

And when I'm around you

I don't feel

Together

It doesn't feel right at all

Together

Together we've built a wall

Together

Holding hands, we'll fall

Hands, we'll fall

Together

It doesn't feel right at all

Together

Together we've built a wall

Together

Holding hands, we'll fall

Hands, we'll fall

When I'm around you

When I'm around you

I don't feel together

I don't feel together

When I'm around you

When I'm around you

I don't feel together, no

I don't feel together

_**Readers, **_

_**I did the two songs in the order they are on the CD, I hope you like them and please review! Next chapter will be them continuing to listen to the CD! **_

_**~TwilightEmily**_


	34. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its characters or the songs,**_

Chapter 35

Alice's POV

Those two songs were…incredible, and I love them.

"please stop," she mumbled

"Never! Next is don't tell me" I said

"Don't tell me by Avril Lavigne"

You held my hand and walked me home, I know

Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go oh ohh

You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?

Guess it wasn't enough to take some of my love

Guys are so hard to trust

Did I, not, tell you that I'm not like that girl?

The one who gives it all away

[Chorus:]

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?

Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?

Don't try to tell me what to do,

Don't try to tell me what to say,

You're better off that way

[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/avril_lavigne/dont_tell_ ]

Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck

Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget

I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset

Get out of my head, get off of my bed, yeah, that's what I said

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?

The one who throws it all away

[Chorus]

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?

Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?

Don't try to tell me what to do,

Don't try to tell me what to say,

You're better off that way

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong

Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

[Chorus]

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?

Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?

Don't try to tell me what to do,

Don't try to tell me what to say,

You're better off that way

(Better off that way)

I'm better off alone anyway

That song was even better! I can't wait for the next one,

"This one is he wasn't" I said

"He Wasn't by Avril Lavigne"

There's not much going on today.

I'm really bored, it's getting late.

What happened to my Saturday?

Monday's coming, the day I hate.

Sit on my bed alone.

Staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted,

What I thought, no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

He isn't really, what I'm looking for.

This is when I start to bite my nails.

I clean my room when all else fails.

I think it's time for me to bail.

This point of view it's getting stale.

Sit on my bed alone.

Staring at the phone.

[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/avril_lavigne/he_ ]

He wasn't what I wanted,

What I thought, no.

He wouldn't even open up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

He isn't really, what I'm looking for.

Oh, oh, oh oh oh.

Oh oh.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh.

Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah

We've all got choices

Nah, nah, nah, nah,

We've all got voices

Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah,

Stand up make some noise.

Nah, nah, nah, nah,

Stand up make some noise.

Sit on my bed alone.

Staring at the phone.

He wasn't what I wanted,

What I thought, no.

He wouldn't even opened up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

He isn't really what I'm looking for.

He wasn't what I wanted,

What I thought, no.

He wouldn't even opened up the door.

He never made me feel like I was special.

Like I was special.

Cause I was special. Oh oh.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

"next is…how does it feel" I said

"how does it feel by Avril Lavigne"

I'm not afraid of anything

I just need to know that I can breathe

I don't need much of anything

But suddenly, suddenly

I am small and the world is big

All around me is fast moving

Surrounded by so many things

But suddenly, suddenly

[Chorus]

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel?

I'm young, and I am free

But I get tired, and I get weak

I get lost, and I can't sleep

But suddenly, suddenly

[Chorus]

[Bridge]

Would you comfort me

Would you cry with me;

Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah

Ahh, ahh-ah

Ahh, ahh-ah

Ahh, ahh-ah

Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah

Ahh, ahh-ah

Ahh, ahh-ah

Ahh, ahh-ah

I am small and the world is big

But I'm not afraid of anything;

[Chorus x2]

[Ending (background)]

How does it feel [x2]

Different from me, different...

(ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;

Ahh-ah,

Ahh-ah,

Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;

Ahh-ah,

Ahh-ah)

Wow, that was….awesome I can't wait for my happy ending to play…

_**Readers, **_

_**Alice's point of view on these two songs, again the next chapter is them listening to the CD! Please review! **_

_**~TwilightEmily**_


	35. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its characters or the song,**_

Chapter 36

Bella's POV

"Next is my happy ending" alice said

Kill me,

"_**My happy ending by Avril Lavigne" **_

_Oh, Oh_

_So Much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh_

_So Much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh... _

_Lets talk this over, it's not like were dead_

_Was it something I did? Was it something you said? _

_Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead_

_Held up so high, on such unbreakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought that we could be_

_You were everything everything that I wanted be, _

_We were meant to be supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh_

_So Much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they_

_But they don't know me, do they even know you? _

_All the things you had for me, all the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought that we could be_

_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/avril_lavigne/my_happy_ ]_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there, _

_Thanks for actin' like you cared_

_And makin' me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watchin' as I fall_

_And lettin' me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_So Much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_So Much for my happy ending_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

"Oh Bella! You swore in this song" alice giggled

"so? Continue alice" I said

"Ok next is Nobody's home, Bella?" she asked

"ok alice, I made this after I found out the truth about you and James…" I said

Her eyes went wide and she played the song,

"_**Nobody's home by Avril Lavigne" **_

_Well, I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make _

_The same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now? _

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies _

_Broken inside_

_No place to go _

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes_

_And look outside_

_Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find _

_What you've left behind_

_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/avril_lavigne/nobodys_ ]_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies _

_Broken inside_

_No place to go _

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place... _

_Yeah... oh... _

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken Inside_

_No place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken Inside_

_She's lost inside, _

_Lost inside _

_Oh, ohh... yeah... _

_She's lost inside, _

_Lost inside _

_Oh, Oh... yeah..._

Alice's eyes were wide through the whole song,

"how did you know?" she whimpered

"it just comes to me after I do things, next?" I asked

After wiping her tears she looked to the back of the CD,

"this one is Forgotten" she said

"_**Forgotten by Avril Lavigne" **_

Ah ah, oh oh

Ah ah, oh oh

Ah ah, oh oh

Ah ,ah, oh, oh

I'm giving up on everything

Because you messed me up

Don't know how much you screwed it up

You never listen that's just too bad

Because I'm moving on

I won't forget

You were the one that was wrong

I know I need to step up and be strong

Don't patronize me

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/avril_ ]

(chorus)

Have you forgotten

Everything that I wanted?

Do you forget it now?

You never got it

Do you get it now?

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Ah ah oh oh

Ah ah oh oh

Gotta get away

There's no point in thinking about yesterday

It's too late now

It won't ever be the same

We're so different now

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

(chorus)

I know I wanna run away

I know I wanna run away

Run away

If only I could run away

If only I could run away

Run away

I told you what I wanted

I told you what I wanted

What I wanted

I was forgotten

I won't be forgotten

NEVER AGAIN!

(chorus x2)

_**Readers, **_

_**The next chapter should end the CD and it will go on past the car, please review! **_

_**~TwilightEmily**_


	36. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its characters or the songs,**_

Chapter 37

Bella's POV

I hope this is the end of the CD,

"this one is Who knows" alice said

"_**who knows by Avril Lavigne" **_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah-eah, yeah_

_Yeah-eah, yeah_

_Why do you look so familiar_

_I could swear that I have seen your face before_

_I think I like that you seem sincere_

_I think I like to get to know you a little bit more_

_[Chorus]_

_I think there's something more, life's worth living for_

_Who knows what could happen. _

_Do what you do, just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true, there's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day _

_Yeah, yeah, _

_Yeah-eah, yeah, _

_Yeah-eah, yeah_

_How do you always have an opinion_

_And how do you always find the best way to compromise_

_We don't need to have a reason_

_We don't need anything_

_We're just wasting time _

_[Chorus x2]_

_I think there's something more, life's worth living for_

_Who knows what could happen. _

_Do what you do, just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true, there's always a brand new day_

_Who knows what could happen. _

_Do what you do, just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true, there's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day _

_Find yourself, cause I can't find you_

_Be yourself, who are you?_

_Find yourself, cause I can't find you_

_Be yourself, who are you?_

_Who knows what could happen. _

_Do what you do, just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true, there's always a brand new day_

_So you go and make it happen_

_Do your best just keep on laughing_

_I'm telling you, there's always a brand new day_

_[Chorus]_

_Who knows what could happen. _

_Do what you do, just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true, there's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

I remember writing this song,

"Next is Freak out" alice said

"_**Freak out by Avril Lavigne" **_

_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do_

_You should know by now, I won't listen to you_

_Walk around with my hands up in the air_

_Cause I don't care, care_

_Cause I'm alright I'm fine_

_Just freak out let it go_

_I'm gonna live my life_

_I can't ever run and hide _

_I won't compromise cause I'll never know_

_I'm gonna close my eyes_

_I can't watch the time go by_

_I won't keep it inside_

_Freak out let it go_

_Just freak out let it go_

_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/avril_lavigne/freak_ ]_

_You don't always have to do everything right_

_Stand up for yourself_

_And put up a fight_

_Walk around with your hands up in the air _

_Like you don't care, care_

_Cause I'm alright I'm fine_

_Just freak out let it go_

_I'm gonna live my life_

_I can't ever run and hide _

_I won't compromise cause I'll never know_

_I'm gonna close my eyes_

_I can't watch the time go by_

_I won't keep it inside_

_Freak out let it go_

_On my own_

_Let it go_

_Yeah ,yeah, yeah_

_Just let me live my life_

_I can't ever run and hide _

_I won't compromise cause I'll never know_

_I'm gonna close my eyes_

_I can't watch the time go by_

_I won't keep it inside_

_Freak out let it go_

_Just freak out let it go_

_Gonna freak out let it go_

_Let it go _

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

"the last song is Slipped away" alice said

"_**Slipped away by Avril Lavigne" **_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_I miss you, _

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, _

_Oh, it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Ooooh_

_Na ,na, na, na, na, na, na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Ooooh_

_I hope you can hear me _

_Cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Ooooh_

_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/a/avril_lavigne/slipped_ ]_

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go, _

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same noo... _

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh... _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na ,na_

_I miss you_

The song was awesome and I can't believe I wrote it…

"wow bella, those songs were….amazing" alice said

As jasper pulled into the driveway alice grabbed the CD and ran in, and I sighed screw me,

_**Readers, **_

_**The songs have ended! I hope you liked the song chapters, next will be made soon…**_

_**~TwilightEmily**_


	37. Chapter 42

Chapter 38

Alice's POV

I ran into the house and Edward and Rosalie instantly stared at me,

"You have to listen to this CD! Emmett took Bella's note book and she wrote every one of them, you have to listen" I said in a rush

"Alice take a deep breath! What did you say?" Rosalie asked

"this CD, was sent in by Emmett of songs Bella made, and they are awesome! You have to listen" I said

Edward's eyes went wide and the CD was out of my hand in seconds,

"Hey! That's mine I paid for it" I said

"so?" Rosalie asked

I pouted at my sister, she's a meanie…

"are you sure? That every song on here is awesome?" Rosalie asked

"Yes! We listened to every song since we heard take me away on the radio, we bought it from Wal-Mart," I said

"is this the only album?" she asked

"How should I know! This one has only been out for a week" I said

She rolled her eyes and put in the CD,

{41 minutes later}

"well then….that was…cool" Rosalie said

"I told you that! Did you not believe me?" I asked

"No, No alice…where is Bella?" she asked

"I think she and the boys went for a drive, they go back on tour in a week so they need to relax" I said

"Emmy's not leaving us! I won't let him" Rosalie said

"Rosalie I don't think he has a choice…" I said

"Yes he does! I can't let him leave me, I can't do this alone" she said

She cried, poor Rosalie,

{The next day}

When I woke up I knew I wasn't home in Forks but in Chicago…still. When I went downstairs I saw a crying Rosalie in Edward's arms…

"what happened?" I asked

Rosalie wiped her tears and looked at me,

"Dad didn't last the night, he said he wanted to be out of his misery" Rosalie sniffled

"Oh guys, I'm so sorry," I said

"It's fine ali, he lived a good life" Rosalie said

"do you want me to call Emmett?" I asked

She nodded, and I went to the phone and dialed the number, it rang a few times before someone answered,

"Hello?" they asked

"Hey Bella! Rose is a mess right now, could Emmett come over?" I asked straight out

"um…not right now, can you give him an hour maybe? We have to do this…" she said

"sure! I'll keep her companied for an hour, see ya" I said

"Bye ali, see you in an hour" she said hanging up

Rosalie looked to me curious,

"an hour, bella said they're busy doing something" I said

"Oh" she said

She was frowning,

"Edward? Where does Tanya think you are?" I asked

He shrugged,

"how should I know? She was out the door before I was…" he said

I rolled my eyes,

"do you think she's cheating? Because to me she's a lying skank" I said

They rolled their eyes, stupid hormones…

"im sorry guys, hormones…" I said

"It's okay Ali, used to it…." Edward said

"Ya I know! You're a doctor," I said

He rolled his eyes,

"Just because I am a doctor doesn't mean I know everything" he said

I stuck out my tongue and he laughed, the first laugh that has came from him that I haven't heard in a while…

"you laughed….god! I have to be dreaming" Rosalie said

"I only laugh, when Tanya is not around…and you got lucky sister" he said

The doorbell pulled us out of our trance, had it really been an hour? When I opened the door Emmett rushed in pushing past me,

"Hello to you to" I mumbled

"Hey alice!" Bella said smiling

I rolled my eyes,

"Go, I'll talk to Jasper" I said

She walked into the house, and she went to talk with Edward…they needed to talk urgently,

"hey alice, I wont leave" Jasper said

I smiled and hugged him, the one person who tends to agree with me,

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked stroking my hair

"Nothing, I'm just hormonel…and…" I said

"and what? Ali what's wrong?" he asked

"Carlisle died….rosalie and Edward are devastated" I said

"I would bet, when's the funeral?" he asked

I shrugged,

"I don't know I woke up to see Rosalie crying and she told me, I don't know much" I said

"Oh….im sorry" he said

"Its okay, he's not my dad so it doesn't hurt so much" I said

"Oh ya sorry, I forgot you're not biologically his daughter" he said

I frowned,

"you don't have to remind me, I don't like reminders…." I said

"im so sorry alice, I don't like reminders of things either…" he said

"stop apologizing! I don't like it…" I giggled

"Okay!" he said

As I heard a thump I wrinkled up my nose, I didn't like hearing these things…

"Rosalie? Emmett?" I asked

"ya?" Rosalie asked

"nothing, just wondering where you were…." I said

It was silent…

"I take it they made up…" Rosalie said

"made up? I think MAKE OUT is the right word" Emmett said

He yelled the make out part, and I had to giggle. Jasper walked in the actual door and I closed it and sat next to him on the couch, this is going to be a long day…

_**Readers, **_

_**I really hope you like this chapter because it took me 2 ½ days to make it! Carlisle died, so sad…Emmett's protective and Bella and Edward….made up! Next chapter will be bella's point of view of their talk, and make out…did they do more than make out? Keep reviewing and reading to find out! **_


	38. Chapter 43

Chapter 39

Bella's POV

I walked into the house and instantly up to him,

"Bella i—" he said

"let's go somewhere private, I yell loud enough" I said

He took me to a room and I sat on the chair…

"Bella I'm sorry, I was stupid I wasn't thinking when I met Tanya, Emmett told me—"he said with me cutting him off,

"what did Emmett tell you?" I asked

"he told me what I did to you, how depressed you were…" he said

I hid my face in my hands, stupid emmett thinks he can tell people everything…

"Bella I'm really sorry I hurt you…Emmett told me, I listened to the CD…" he said

"you would know….if you really listened…the song….the tenth one…" I said

"the teneth one? Bella…all I heard was your name and I listened…you can really sing…" he said

"it's called Fall to pieces, I wrote it about 3 years ago…" I said

His eyes widened…

"Bella…I never meant to hurt you so bad…" he said

I grabbed the CD and put the music on low, and skipped to the tenth one,

"Fall to Pieces, listen" I said

"_**Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne" **_

_I looked away_

_Then I look back at you_

_You try to say_

_The things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_[Chorus:]_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cuz I'm in Love With you_

_You're the only one,_

_I'd be with till the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

_[Chorus]_

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything, everything_

_[Chorus without last line]_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm in love with you_

_Cuz i'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

His eyes were wide as the song progressed,

"Edward…I'm—" I said

"Kiss me" he said

What?

"what? Edward I couldn't…" I said

He took my face and he kissed me, as my arms went around his neck the kiss got deeper,

"Edward please" I said pulling away

He stroked my hair after I pulled away,

"I'm sorry for that mistake 3 years ago Bella, I'm very sorry" he said

I put my arms back around his neck and kissed him again,

"My Bella, no one else's" he whispered in my ear

I smiled, this will be a long day

{a few hours later}

As I woke up in the bed I don't ever remember falling asleep….

"Bella…the boys left an hour ago I have to take you home…" he whispered in my ear

I snuggled deeper into him, he was my Edward not Tanya's…

"No! I want to stay right here" I said

He smiled, I could feel it reach his eyes,

"I wish Bella, but I don't think Tanya wants to find you here," he said

"fuck Tanya, I'm not leaving" I said

He got up and threw some clothes on, and kissed my head…

"I'll be back, I promise" he said

"hope so, don't call alice and Rosalie in though" I said

"to late, I think they're behind the door" he said

As he opened the door they both grinned at him,

"Bye Edward see you in a few" alice said

He rolled his eyes and walked out as the girls walked in,

"so…how was it?" Rosalie asked

"well…amazing is one word but it doesn't describe it fully…" I said

They squealed,

"Oh Bella, no matter what marriage says you ARE a Cullen" Rosalie said

"get dressed, we have to go out to celebrate…" alice said

The doorbell rang making alice to go and get it,

Alice's POV

I walked to the door and opened it to see a police officer,

"alice Cullen?" he asked

"yes?" I asked

"do you know a James Mea?" he asked

"yes, he's my ex husband" I said

"James has escaped jail this morning, I presume you stay indoors" he said

He handed me a paper, James escaped…he told me he would get out and he did…

"since this morning?" I asked

"yes, since this morning" he said

I slammed the door in his face which wasn't a good thing since he was a cop and broke down on the wall, James was out there searching, searching for me…

"Alice?" Rosalie asked

"call the guys and get them here immediately, James escaped" I said

She dashed for the phone and called her twin first…

"Edward?...James escaped…please hurry" she said hanging up

"Edward's on his way right now, I'll call Emmett and jasper now" she said

This isn't happening….

_**Readers, **_

_**I hope you like this chapter, well you should if you are still reading! Uh Oh, James escaped! How will this go? Please review!**_


	39. Chapter 44

Chapter 41

Bella's POV

~-Time Skip-~

Emmett and Rosalie still sat on the loveseat snuggling while the movie went on and on, and alice wasn't paying attention…and well neither was i. I swear Edward and Jasper were asleep because I haven't heard either of them say a thing since it started.

My eyes started to droop and my world was turned black with sleep,

~-Bella's Dream-~

"alice just you wait, in about 6 hours you will have your daughter" I said to her

"You just wait Bella, when you give birth I'll tease you" she said

I rolled my eyes,

"You'll forget, no doubt" I said

"It's only 6 months Miss Swan, I won't forget" she said

"Alice shut up!" Rosalie said

Alice pouted and then groaned,

"I'm never getting pregnant again, never ever" she said

~-End of Bella's Dream-~

I woke up on the couch with alice sleeping next to me on one side, and Edward on the other. My dream was only 3 months in the future I know it, because that's how long alice has until her due date, I looked to the clock to see it was 10:30 am, I had slept in late….

"Hey….What's wrong?" he asked from beside me

I put my head on his chest and he just stroked my hair,

"nothing's wrong, just a dream" I said

He grabbed my hand,

"come on, let me show you something" he said

He led me up the stairs, and into his room,

"about your song…" he said

"I'm sorry if it's too much, I can get it deleted or…" I said

He shook his head and grabbed me in his arms,

"No Bella, I love your song," he said

"That's good" I said

What was he trying to say….?

"Bella I—" he said

Emmett barged in the door right before he could continue…

"Finally! I looked everywhere" he said

"Emmett" I hissed

"sorry Bells but alice got a call from the officer, they got a lead on James…" he said

"I don't care!" we both hissed

"now I know who's PMS'ing" he mumbled

I dragged him out the door and slammed it shut locking it,

"I'm not leaving Bells" he yelled

I grabbed the door handel and opened the door,

"thought so—" he said

I slapped him right across the face, and he guawked at me

"Go" I said

He left and went down the hall, and I closed and locked the door…

"now where were we…" I said

He grinned from ear to ear, my favorite smile…

Alice's POV

The phone call gave me hope that he would be caught and caged for good! I want him to feel what I felt for 3 years, on being caged and not being able to get out, I want him to fell like he's abused….NOW!

"she slapped me Rosie, why?" Emmett asked

"maybe she was busy, she needs privacy to" Rosalie said

"ya but I can't trust him!" he argued

"Yes you can! Edward is a good person, he loves her way to much to hurt her again" she said

"he loves her?" he asked

"Yes! Don't you know anything?" she asked

"I guess not" he mumbled

I rolled my eyes, Emmett didn't know anything.

"this is crazy isn't it Alice?" he asked

My phone rang and the song I let play,

"_**Don't ever let it end by Nickleback" **_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't ever let it end_

_Well I got two tickets to the game_

_It'd be great if I could take you to it this Sunday_

_And I'll walk you home when the whole things done_

_And if you're there I don't even care which team won_

_We can stop at the coffee shop_

_And make fun of the cops in the parking lot_

_We can laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love and that we're just_

_Good friends_

_Well I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending_

_I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And I know you feel the same way, cause you told me drunk on your birthday_

_And as you pulled to me whispered in my ear "don't ever let it end"_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't ever let it end_

_Saturday I'm going to take her out because her favorite band is gonna play_

_Downtown_

_Gonna sing the song we've all heard of_

_Bout those two good friends that shoulda fell in love_

_Later on we'll cut through the park and she can hold my hand cause she_

_Hates the dark_

_We can laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love and that we're just_

_Good friends_

_[ Lyrics from: _

I picked up the phone and answered it,

"Hello?" I asked

"is this Alice Cullen?" they asked

"yes, who is this?" I asked

"I am an officer of LA, your mother Emilie was shot this morning…." He said

"what? Is she okay?" I asked

"she's in stable condition and she mumbled call Alice, she needs you to come to LA immediately," he said

"Oh God, how long?" I asked

"she should live but she will be paralyzed…" he said

"Okay, I'll be there…" I said hanging up

All looked to me,

"My mom was shot…I need to go to LA" I said

"Oh Alice…" Rosalie said

_**Readers, **_

_**I hope you like this chapter, I need 5 reviews or more on this chapter to continue, so….Review! *please?* **_

_**~TwilightEmily**_


	40. Chapter 45

Chapter 42

Bella's POV

~-Time Skip-~

"she cheated on him? That Slut!" Rosalie said

"Ya but he also cheated…" I said

"But that's different! When a guy cheats a girl doesn't stand up for herself but when she cheats, he yells" Alice said

She was currently 8 months pregnant with Vanessa, and she hates it…

"I guess, at least I'm not sleeping with a married man anymore" I said

They laughed thinking it was funny, those bitches...

"Bella…you've been really moody lately" Rosalie said

"so? Why does it matter?" I snapped

She shook her head, currently at 6 months pregnant Emmett loved her so much, and he couldn't get enough of her

"nevermind, oh f*** that. Bella did you and Edward use a condom?" alice asked

I bit my lip, did we?

"I don't remember Alice, it was so sudden…" I said

"Oh Bella! I'm going to be an Aunt!" Rosalie said

"You don't know that! You never know," I said

I knew I was pregnant because of my dreams, but they didn't know that!

"come on then let's go! We could see the doctor…" alice said

"but Edward, and Emmett…" I said

The boys had put their medical degrees into work since they didn't like being home with 3 women….

"Edward's lunch break is in 10 minutes it will be easier to tell him, lets go" alice said

She waddled to the door and Rosalie dragged me to the car,

~-At the Hospital-~

Alice waddled into the hospital and up to the nurse,

"Hello Nurse! I'm Alice Cullen, I'm here to see Dr. Cullen" she said

"Dr. Cullen is on his lunch break miss" she said

"I know, I'm his sister" alice said

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Cullen, 3rd floor 2nd door on the right" she said

She dragged me up there and Rosalie jumped in Emmett's open arms,

"Hey Baby" Edward said kissing me

"Hey" I said

"Come on Emmy, let's go somewhere" Rosalie said

"I'll be going now" alice said

It left us alone…

"What's wrong baby?" he asked

"Alice thinks I'm pregnant" I said

"what? Why?" he asked

"she says I'm super moody, and she insisted I come here and check" I said

I sat in his lap curled up with my head on his shoulder,

"come on, let's go" he said

"do you want me to check?" I asked

"It will haunt me if I don't…" he said

I nodded as he led me somewhere,

"what if it's true?" I asked

"we'll deal baby, I promise" he said

Alice's POV

I waddled out of the room and followed Rosalie and Emmett, they were in an ultrasound room looking at their child,

"oh tell me Emmy, I can't resist it any longer" she giggled

He looked at the screen and smiled,

"our boy Rosie, our little boy" he said

She hugged him and he dropped the wand,

"can we name him Carlisle? I miss my dad so much…" she said

"whatever you want baby…" he said

They chatted with themselves and me until Bella walked in,

"did he overreact?" I asked

She shook her head,

"No he had to work" she said

"so? Tell me Bella, are we right?" Rosalie asked

"right about what? Did he knock you up sis?" he asked

"Emmett don't" she said

"Bella! What about tour?" he asked

"tour is cancelled we needed a break anyways" she said

He sighed, and she looked to me…

"so?" I asked

She nodded,

"I'm 2 months pregnant with twins" she said

Rosalie and I squealed, YAY!

"Oh Bella this is amazing" I said

I hugged bella and instantly knew we would finally be a real family and real friends,

_**Readers, **_

_**I'm so sorry this is so short but The Famous Siblings is FINISHED (kinda). Sequel will be posted sometime Sunday, please REVIEW! Title suggestions for sequel please to!**_

_**~TwilightEmily**_


	41. Chapter 46

**I'm sorry to say this, but i'm thinking of deleting this since it's over and no one is really paying attention to the sequel, it's done pretyy much, if i add a epilogue and delete the sequel will you read it? I sure hope so because that's what im doing, see ya. Please review when the epilogue is up!**

**~Emily**


	42. Epilogue Pt 1

**Who's paying attention anymore? I hope you are so you review this :) **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR LADY A. **

* * *

><p>Epilogue Pt. 1<p>

Bella's POV

~-3 years later-~

The twins were a handful but had Edward and I wrapped around their fingers. My pregnancy was difficult with the paparazzi wanting to know everything about the band and then my pregnancy. Edward and I got over it and went along with my pregnancy, watching my brother grow with Rosalie, and Jasper finally giving into Alice and blurting out he liked her. They were married 7 months ago and are expecting a baby, in a couple months.

Edward and I want more children because our twins are not the end for us, they would love to have a little brother or sister. Konner (our son) wants us to have a baby boy if we have a boy, and Elizabeth (our daughter) would love to have a baby sister she could dress up when she got older.

I told Lizzy she could not play with the baby if we had one, because he/she would be very fragile and she is only two, she does not understand what I meant. I let the topic go and Edward and I have tried for another baby, but I just got off the pill 2 months ago, I do not think it will happen any time soon. Today was kind of a special day; it was Vanessa's 4th birthday.

She looked at Jasper as her daddy; James was never brought up and never heard of again. Vanessa is so happy to be having a baby sister/brother in a few months and that is what led to Lizzy asking us if we were going to have another baby.

The band was dropped, forgotten, and never heard of again. We all decided that family was the most important thing in our lives and we got older, as we went, it was not right anymore. Mom and Dad weren't happy with our choice, but we still had millions of dollars from when we did sing and it gave us money now. We split it up in three ways, and that is how we did everything.

"Bella? Earth to Bella!" Rosalie said waving her hand in my face

"What?" I asked

"You spaced out, what you thinking?" she asked

"Life" I said

"Oh" she said

Emmett and Rosalie are expecting their second baby, it happens to be a girl, and Emmett already has a secret name for her, he won't tell anyone. Knowing my brother it's something stupid though. I looked over to the twins to see them messing around with Emmett, well Emmett messing around with them…he loves them like crazy. He also spoils them rotten; actually, they are spoiled by everyone in our family.

"So when do you plan on telling him?" Rose asked

"What, and who?" I asked

She rolled her eyes,

"I see the signs Bella, you're pregnant aren't you?" she asked

I shook my head, and she frowned

"Maybe you should take a test" she said

"But I haven't…" I said

"Every pregnancy is different, I can see it in you B" she said

Could I really be pregnant again? I mean…count the days Bella….count the days. I counted the days realizing I was late, by 3 days could I be pregnant? I would talk to Edward after we leave; I mean if I am pregnant, I want my husband to be the first one who knows.

Edward and I were married a few months after the twin's birth, it was very nice and I loved every minute of it. The wedding night was nice, and I missed my babies after being there for a week or so we went home. We bought a house as a married couple (**Link on profile). **When Rosalie and Emmett married they also bought a new house selling the old one **(link on profile), **and jasper and Alice are in the middle of buying a new house, they are all lovely homes for the kids to.

Not making music anymore does not stop us from performing at random places at random times. My lovely and slow singing helps the twins fall asleep and it helped Edward and me a lot when they were babies…..maybe I might have to start singing again. I walked away from Rose and up to my husband making him smile at me.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" I said grabbing his hand

He took a hold of me immediately, so I was in front of him. He did not hesitate to kiss me, and I love his kisses. Our kiss was small not much else, but I still like it

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" I lied

I am worried; could Edward and I be having another baby? Am I pregnant….was Rosalie right?

"Bella…." he said sighing

"Can we talk inside….alone?" I asked

He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked inside. This happens to be Rosalie and Emmett's house. He shut the door and I sighed,

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked

"Rosalie said…." I said

He did not let me finish

"What did she say to you? I know she does not really like you—"he said making me cut him off

"She think's im pregnant" I said

He stared at me, his eyes widened

"I don't know if I want to believe her…." I said

He took a deep breath

"Aren't my sisters usually right though?" he asked

"Yes but we just started trying, it couldn't have happened so fast" I said

He pulled me closer to him, rubbing circles on my back to sooth me.

"We can go home if you want, have Emmett and Rosalie watch the twins," he said

"We can't just leave the twins here…." I said

"Bella…." he said

"Okay okay…." I said

He took my hand and we walked out my outside, where everyone's eyes went to us,

"Emmett could you watch the twins for a bit?" I asked

"of course, what's up?" he asked

"Nothing…." I said

I looked at Rosalie and she smiled, and nodded understanding. Edward and I walked out to the car, and he ran to the driver's seat while I sat in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I want to know for sure Bella…if we will grow our family, not just some stick" he said

He was taking me to the hospital and we was going to find out if we were really having a baby. When we got to the hospital I took a deep breath, am I ready to go through another pregnancy if so?

"Come on Bella" he said

I followed him and kept my hand in his. When we got into the hospital the lady instantly looked up.

"Hello Dr. Cullen" she said

"Hello Susie, is Dr. Collins in today?" he asked

"She is" she said looking up again

"Great, can you page her for me?" he asked

"of course, just give me a moment" she said

He nodded and I kept a good grip on his hand. A few minutes later,

"she can see you right now" she said

"Awesome" I mumbled

Edward led us through the doors, down the halls, into the elevator, and then down some more halls when we came to the room. He knocked on the door and I heard feet shuffling, it had to be Dr. Collins. When she opened the door she smiled at us,

"Edward Bella how nice to see you again….I hasn't seen you in what 2 years now? How are the twins?" she asked

"They're good, growing like weeds" Edward said

She smiled,

"they tend to do that" she said

"well we're here for a real reason…." He said

"What is it?" she asked

He looked to me,

"I think I might be pregnant" I said biting my lip

She smiled,

"It's not to be ashamed of Bella, let's go check you out" she said

We walked off, and Edward and I stayed behind her. When we got to the room, she told me to sit on the cold table. I sat on the table while she hooked up all the machines and smiled at me when she was ready. Edward kept a good hold on my hand, watching the screen even though it had nothing on it,

"Could you lift up your shirt for me Bella?" she asked

I lifted up my shirt for Dr. Collins to look on the screen for me, when she put the stuff on my stomach I shivered, it's been 2 years since I felt this stuff.

"Okay let's see" she said

She put the wand on my stomach and I looked to the screen, hoping and not hoping at the same time. She smiled at me a few minutes after

"See this?" she said pointing to something on the screen

"Yes" I said

"That's your baby, Congratulations" she said

I felt the tears come in my eyes, we were having another baby,

"how far is she?" Edward asked

She took a minute to answer

"about 7 weeks" she said

I looked to Edward, the first night we started trying, we had conceived our baby

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I said

He kissed me, as we sat there, figuring out we were pregnant….yes life is pretty great right now.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please tell me :)<strong>


	43. Epilogue Pt 2

**This is the official end of this story :'( I'm sad to see it end, and thank whoever reviewed on this while it was in progress. So...thanks again :)**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS (ONLY LIZZY AND CONNOR)**

* * *

><p>Epilogue pt. 2<p>

Bella's POV

~3 months later~

Sitting in a hospital 3 months later, was not my plan….well it wasn't anybody's plan actually. It was all so sudden, not planned, not expected….the car accident. I know she's my sister-in-law and all but I shouldn't have trusted her with my baby's, I can't stand if my baby's die because of her.

I kept one of my hands on my bump and one was holding Edward's hand, as he ran his fingers over my knuckles. I'm nervous and just want my babies to be okay, I can't stand if they aren't okay. I looked to the doors leading to the real hospital just as the doctor walked out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" he asked

Edward stood up and held out his hand which I took standing up and leaning on him. We walked over to the doctor and he wasn't smiling,

"How is everyone?" he asked

"Well….the twins are fine, a few bruises here and there, but they should go away in a few days. The other little girl Vanessa, she had a concussion also a few bruises nothing major. The boy Carlisle…he has the bruises also, it seems they were all secure tightly," he said

I grabbed Edward's hand as he spoke quietly

"And Rose?" he asked quietly fearing the worst

The doctor frowned, and I knew the tears were coming in my eyes right now.

"How's my sister?" Edward asked raising his voice a bit

If Rose dies….his mother is gone, his father is gone, Alice isn't actually related to him, and Rose…she can't be dead.

"I'm sorry…." The doctor said

I just knew…Rose is dead. How is my brother going to react to this? How is Edward going to react?

"We did all we could, we couldn't get her back, if she would have survived she would have been paralyzed the rest of her life" the doctor said

The release of my hand, knew Edward just broke down. He's lost his whole family, and Emmett…before Rosalie, our music was his life and now he has Carlisle to remind him so much of his dead wife. Edward lost his mom to murder (a story for another time), he lost his father to cancer, and now he lost his twin sister to a car accident. I mean there's still Alice, but she isn't blood related to him.

"What about the baby?" I asked

He shook his head,

"I'm sorry again for your loss," The doctor said

The doctor left and I crouched down next to my husband, pregnant or not.

"Edward…." I said

"Everyone Bella, everyone" he said pulling me close to him,

We were on the floor, but I do not think he really cares now and neither do I.

"You have me, the baby, and our twins Edward. You're not alone," I said

He placed his hand on my bump, just as the baby kicked his hand, making him slightly smile.

"See? He already loves you, you're not alone Edward" I said

He scoffed,

"He? This is my baby girl," he said

I giggled,

"I'm really sad about Rosalie but…It was her time Edward," I said

He ran a hand through his hair,

"I guess so…." He said

~4 months later~

Therefore, .about an hour ago, I gave birth to our daughter. Edward instantly wanted to name her Rosalie, in love for his sister. Therefore, at 10:23 am Rosalie Esme Cullen was born, weighing 6 pound 4 ounces and 21 inches long.

When we told Emmett that Rosalie had passed away in the accident, he broke down worse than Edward did. He would not get close to Carlisle, even when Carlisle pleaded with his daddy. Carlisle stayed with the twins and us for a little while, until Emmett knew Rosalie was not coming back and Carlisle was the only thing he had left of her. He came to our house and scooped up his son in his arms apologizing a million times to the 3-year-old little boy.

When Emmett got his son back into his life, he left. He told us he could not stand being in the town where his wife and daughter were buried, dead. Jasper and I were devastated to hear he was leaving, but we knew that if Edward or Alice passed away in this town before us, we would not want to be here either. Then the 4 months of my pregnancy went by quickly and next thing we knew I was going into labor early last night.

"Mrs. Cullen you have some visitors, would you like to see them or would you like me to ask them to leave?" the nurse said from the door

I looked at Edward confused, Alice and Jasper had already been here, and my parents are flying in right now.

"Let them in, and then we'll decide" Edward said

She nodded, and ducked out of the door for a few minutes before coming back and opening the door.

"I'll be right out here if you need me Mrs. Cullen," she said

I nodded, as she walked out and the person walked in. my eyes widened,

"Surprise" he said with a grin on his face

Edward smiled,

"Get over here and give me a hug," I said

He walked over to me with little Carlisle running into Edward is waiting arms. Emmett came over and lightly hugged me peeking at our little girl,

"She's got your hair Edward," he said

Edward laughed,

"That poor girl" Edward said

I smiled, looking down at her as Edward sat Carlisle in his lap.

"I've missed you so much," I said

"I've missed you to sis, but ever since Rosalie's…." he said cutting short

I sighed,

"I know Emmett, it was hard for everyone," I said

"Especially me" he said

I nodded,

"Where've you been?" I asked

"All over, I stayed at spare houses from touring," he said

I nodded; I have not been to the spare houses….well ever since before the twin's birth.

"Auntie Bella who's this?" Carlisle said squirming in Edward's arms

I smiled at my husband, and he smiled at me.

"Well, we decided to name her after my sister" he said

Emmett's eyes widened,

"No you didn't…." he said

"Meet Rose Esme Cullen" Edward aid

Emmett ran a hand through his hair,

"Wow…guys, I can't believe…," he said

"She's pretty daddy," Carlisle said peeking at his new cousin

Emmett slighted smiled,

"She looks like mommy," Carlisle said

I looked at Emmett,

"We're trying to forget…what happened" Emmett said

"I get it," I said

"She's tiny to" Carlisle said

"All babies are buddy," Edward said

He bit his lip, like me his aunt,

"When will she be able to play with Connor, Lizzy and I?" he asked

Emmett smiled

"Not for a while bud" Edward said

"Wait a year or so, and then you can play with her" I said

He pouted,

"A year? That's too far," he said

I smiled and looked at Emmett, he sounds just like her. Emmett slightly smiled at me, but I knew…he is still devastated.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Weird way to end it isnt it? You may yell at me for killing off Rose, but it had been in my plan to kill her off in the sequel (before the 2 epi's) because i wnated Bella and Edward's baby to have a name with meaning. Esme's story is for another time, if you want me to do another story on Esme and Carlisle's point of views before divorce, children, death, etc then please review and tell me yes or no :)<strong>


	44. PDF

**Hi there :) Long time no speak! Even though this is not the best thing ever. **

**I'm deleting this, no exceptions tomorrow. **

**If you want a PDF of this story please send me your email like this**

**YOUR EMAIL AT YAHOO (HOTMAIL, GMAIL, ETC.) DOT COM **

**and I will send it to you!**

**This will be deleted 8-19-13 **


End file.
